Forbidden Love
by Krys Yuy
Summary: Co-written with Usa-chan a.k.a. Sailor Ronin or Sere-chan. People from the past and the future meet through an accident. Through this, the plans of destiny are forever changed and the lovers that were meant to be are altered. Their love becomes forbidden.
1. Prologue - The Accident

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
Krys: Hello everyone! Hope you all had a nice Christmas. I'm here with a new story, which will be co-written with Sere-chan. She manages the SM Crossover Archive. I think she's a wonderful author. Don't you agree H-chan?  
  
Heero: *shrugs*  
  
Krys: *slaps Heero in the back of head* Of course, Usa-chan is a great author! Her fanfics are great! I think it's an honor being able to write with her.  
  
Heero: *rubs head, while glaring* Okay, we get the point. She's one of your role models. Can you just tell the audience about the fanfic?  
  
Krys: Oh yeah. That's why we're here, isn't it? *laughs nervously with hand behind back of head*  
  
*Audience and Heero sweatdrops*  
  
Krys: Anyways, Usa-chan and myself will be writing this, as I already told you. I wrote the prologue, which you will now be reading. I will be writing the even chapters and Usa-chan will be writing the odd numbered chapters. Got it? Good. Now on with the fanfic!  
  
******************************  
Forbidden Love  
Prologue - The Accident  
Author: Krys Yuy  
******************************  
  
Would you like to hear a tale? Well, here is a tale, which contains adventure, danger, betrayal, suspense, illusion, and love. Let us take you where love was found in the most unexpected place. Five shall meet and five shall fall. What happens in between? You know, it's funny how all this can start out with an accident, which changed the plans of destiny for all eternity. The chosen lovers will be altered and will span throughout time. Now, let us begin our journey...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mission... accomplished."  
  
An explosion was reflected through the eyes of a young man. The fire seemed to dance across his face. It was a face with no emotion, no expression. The corners of his lips suddenly curved into a slight smile. However, it wasn't the kind of smile you see normally. It was one of cold and hard triumph. No warmth or laughter could be read. Actually, no warmth or laughter had ever escaped past the barriers of this young man, who, to most people, would only be regarded as a simple boy. It seemed he was forced to mature in only one way, which would be with him for the rest of his life. He appeared to be in a cockpit. Yellow lights were flashing on and off. His eyes glowed the same strange color.  
  
"We did it, Wing," he said. "Time to head back to the quarters."  
  
With that said, he piloted the machine back to where he had come from. As he landed in a terminal, the yellow lights stopped and the man's eyes ceased to glow brightly. It faded to reveal emotionless Prussian blue eyes, which were so hard and cold like winter. He got out of his machine and made mental notes on what he needed to repair it.   
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, four other machines similar to his, also landed expertly. Though the machines were alike, the pilots were very different. One exited a machine whose majority of color was deep ebony. He had on what looked like a priest outfit and a black cap. He had long brown hair in a thick braid. The next pilot landed on the ground with the grace of an acrobat. He had jumped from a machine painted mostly in red. He wore a black turtleneck with gray slacks. Strangely, his brown hair had long bangs, which covered half of his face. After him, another pilot came from the cockpit of a machine that had the colors of blue and red. He had on what looked like a karate outfit and his black hair was in a ponytail. The last young man came from a machine that had red mostly. He seemed to be the most innocent of all of them. He wore slacks and a shirt covered with a vest. His hair was somewhat wild and had the color of gold.  
  
"Man! What a ride!" exclaimed the one with a braid. "Deathscythe rocked today!"  
  
The one with black hair rolled his eyes. "Just shut up, Maxwell," he said.  
  
"Please don't start again, Wufei, Duo," the man with blonde hair requested politely.  
  
"Aw, come on, Quatre," the one called Duo said with a little pout. "It's no fun if I don't get to tease Wu-man."  
  
Wufei's left eye twitched slightly. His fists clenched at his sides as it looked like he was taking a whole lot of effort not to explode right there and then. "How many times," he started in a deadly voice directed towards Duo. "Do I have to tell you.. not to call me WU-MAN!?!" His voice raised at the end.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" asked Duo, smirking. "Wu-man," he added with mischief.  
  
"That's it!" Wufei exclaimed. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "I've had a bad day. I almost got killed in our mission with our Gundams and now you feel like teasing me?! You are so dead!!"  
  
Duo let out a little frightened squeak, turned, and ran. Wufei chased after him, waving his fist. And so began the familiar routine to all of the young men present.   
  
Quatre sighed and shook his head. He turned towards the one in the black turtleneck. "Trowa, don't you get sick of this sometimes?" he asked.  
  
"......................"   
  
"Yes, me too," Quatre agreed with him. He saw a young man with hair similar to his own, expect in brown, a few yards away from them. "Hey Heero, how did your mission go?"  
  
Heero grunted his response, which usually meant he accomplished it.  
  
"That's good," said Quatre.  
  
A beep sounded from inside Heero's machine. Heero made his way into the cockpit and pulled out his backpack. The beeping seemed to be coming from the inside. He got down for a second time and sat on the floor next to his Gundam. He reached into the backpack and pulled out a laptop. He opened it and immediately, the beeping stopped. A window opened and a man, half covered in the shadows, appeared in it.   
  
"Hello Heero. Your mission went well I presume," said the man.  
  
Instead of answering, Heero asked one of his own questions. "What do you want Dr. J?"  
  
Dr. J seemed unaffected by the young man's manners. "I want you to come to the new facility just on the other side of the forest west of where you are now. Bring pilots, 02, 03, 04, and 05 with you as well. I have something that you may want to look at."  
  
"Consider it done," replied Heero in his monotone voice.  
  
"Very well," the doctor accepted. "See you soon."  
  
Then the window flashed and winked out of the screen. Heero closed his laptop and returned it to his backpack. Then he turned towards his fellow pilots. They were all looking at him. Wufei had given up his chase once he saw Heero talking to Dr. J.   
  
"Well?" inquired Duo.  
  
"Follow me," Heero stated simply. "Dr. J has something he wants to show us."  
  
"Okay," Quatre agreed.   
  
The others just shrugged their shoulders and followed Heero out of the terminal. However, not before checking that their Gundams were secure. They then followed him into the dense forest that you had to cut through to get to the facility Dr. J had been talking about. They all walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts.   
  
Little did they know that it was on this path which would change their lives and alter their destinies forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gate of Time....  
  
Sailor Pluto looked over the timelines carefully. Everything seemed to be in order. There were no rifts that she had to fix. She sighed in relief and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. She could take a break for once. However, she couldn't shake off this nagging feeling that something big was about to happen. She also couldn't tell if it was going to be for the worst or the better.   
  
Suddenly, all her senses went on alert. Swiftly, she turned around. Someone or something was trying to pass through the Time Gate. Like hell she would let them come through.   
  
"Stop!!" Sailor Pluto shouted to the open air. She gripped her key staff tighter with her hand. "Who goes there?"  
  
Two evil hisses could be heard but the gray mist prevented the guardian from seeing her opponent. So it seemed there was more than one trespasser.  
  
Pluto's eyes narrowed to slits. The garnet orb atop her staff blinked red. "You will not pass through these gates! I will not allow it!"  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" a voice countered from her right.   
  
The guardian closed her eyes and willed some of the mist to depart so that she might see the intruder. The mist obeyed and some of it cleared to reveal two youmas. They appeared to be two twin snakes. Upon their heads were black upside down crescent moons. Their skin was a sickly green with scales of blue and red.   
  
"What?!" Pluto stated, shocked. "The sign of the royal Moon family but upside down?!"  
  
(AN: This is the Pluto from the Silver Millennium. She does not yet know of the Black Moon family.)  
  
"Prepare to meet your doom!" exclaimed one of the monsters. "I am Fang."  
  
"And I am Poisia."  
  
"Together we are the deadly snake duo!"  
  
(AN: I know. *sweatdrop*)  
  
"It doesn't matter who or what you are," countered Pluto. "You will not pass through!"  
  
The guardian raised her staff. Mists of purple and blue began to swirl around the garnet orb. It gathered into one huge ball of pink and red planet energy. She swirled around and then pointed the deadly energy at the duo.  
  
"Dead scream," she whispered.  
  
The planet ball flew toward the enemy at an amazing speed, obeying its mistress's command. At the last second, the two snakes dodged. One going left and the other right. Then they both charged at her. She jumped backward and avoided their advances.  
  
"Deadly poison!" Fang cried. Green liquid shot from his mouth and toward the guardian of Time.  
  
Sailor Pluto twirled her staff in front of her in a clockwise motion, until all you saw was a blue blur. It formed into a purple shield, which blocked the poison from touching her. She then ran forward and jabbed her staff into the creature's stomach. Fang doubled over and Pluto took the opportunity to attack again.  
  
"Dead scream."  
  
This time the planet energy made contact. Fang screamed in pain as he disintegrated into nothing but dust particles. Pluto smiled in triumph but by doing this, she made a fatal mistake. In her haste to kill one, she forgot about the other. Poisia had an outraged look on her face. Her twin had been killed and she had to finish her mission from Prince Diamond solo. She tackled Pluto with one swift motion.  
  
"Snake bite!" Poisia screeched.  
  
Sharp needles shot out from the reptile's mouth. Sailor Pluto's maroon eyes widened as she caught sight of the attack. She quickly turned over on her side, avoiding most of them but a few pierced her right shoulder. She gasped in pain and clutched her wound. She gripped her staff and glared at her attacker, silently cursing herself for being caught off guard.  
  
It was her sacred duty to forever guard the passage of time and she would not fail. She could not fail. Let her be damned if she let this nuisance get the best of her. Pluto lunged at Poisia, staff raised and ready to strike. However, Poisia was too quick for her. She ducked and hit Pluto on her injured shoulder. The guardian cried out and fell to the mist covered ground.   
  
The female snake took this opportunity to escape through the Time Gate. As she entered, Sailor Pluto lifted her head just in time to see her opponent disappear behind the doors.   
  
"No!"  
  
The guardian knew she would not make it in time to stop the monster from entering one of the many portals. She concentrated on the youma instead and felt which portal she had gone into. Unfortunately for Poisia, it was the wrong destination.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm bored," complained Duo.  
  
"Just ten more minutes, Duo," Quatre sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sore all over and-"  
  
Duo abruptly had to shut up because Heero had clamped his hand over Duo's mouth. The four pilots looked at him, surprised and questioning. Heero put a finger to his lips and motioned for all the pilots to look up at a diagonal angle. They followed his line of sight and became too stunned to move. In the air, a black portal had materialized. The wind whistled against it and leaves scattered through the air. It crackled with pure energy. Then a figure started to descend from it.  
  
All five pilots tensed immediately. Heero was the first one to reach his gun and he steadily pointed it at the creature coming out. As it came into full view, even he couldn't hold back a tiny gasp. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It was the kind of things that lived in nightmares. It seemed to be a snake-like creature with red and blue scales. Wild green hair grew from its skull and muscular arms could be seen. It was unnatural to see a thing like that just come out from a floating portal. As the unknown creature touched the ground, it swiftly turned around to face its watchers.  
  
Reacting upon instinct and already distinguishing that the snake was an enemy, all five fighter pilots let their bullets fly. The swift tearing of flesh could be heard. The snake hissed in pain but to the pilots' surprise, it did not die.   
  
"You little pests," hissed the creature.  
  
"It c-can t-talk?!" stuttered Duo.  
  
"I guess so," Quatre gulped.   
  
"Who or what are you?" demanded Heero.  
  
"I am Poisia," the snake answered with venom.  
  
Wufei snorted. "What kind of name is that?" he sneered.  
  
"None of your business," Poisia snorted. "Enough talk! Snake bite!!"  
  
"What the-" yelled Duo, but was tackled by Wufei. He narrowly avoided the poisonous needles. "Thanks," Duo gasped.  
  
"Just watch it next time, Maxwell," Wufei said.  
  
Three shots rang in their eardrums. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero had again shot the snake but with the same result as before. However, they did not know how to do anything else to annihilate the snake. Duo and Wufei also fired. Gun shots continued to ring until there was nothing left in their gun barrels.   
  
*Click*  
  
*Click*  
  
"Damn," Heero cursed. He didn't have any extra bullets on him. He couldn't believe how careless he had been.  
  
The five teenage boys backed up to the trees. Too late did they realize their mistake. They had no where else to go. Their minds couldn't comprehend what was happening to them. Poisia continued her prowl toward them. She was about to start her attack again.  
  
"Holy sh-" Duo was again cut off when a ball of pink and red energy cut through one of the snake's arms.  
  
"You think you can get away from me?" demanded an angry female voice.  
  
"Not you again!" exclaimed Poisia, biting her green lip against the pain.  
  
"More company?" Quatre asked.  
  
"You have broken the laws of time and for that, you must pay your punishment," vowed the female again.   
  
The pilots looked to the right of the monster. There stood a tall woman holding a key staff. Atop the staff was an orb. Her right shoulder was bandaged. She glared menacingly at the alien creature that had attacked them. Her maroon eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Snake bite!!"  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes to slits and she raised her staff. She twirled it so fast that it became a blur. Right before their eyes, it transformed into a shield, which blocked the attack.   
  
"Nice," Duo whistled.  
  
The snake and woman exchanged blows. Finally, the woman swept Poisia with her staff and the snake fell backwards. Colorful mists began to swirl around the orb.   
  
"What is she doing?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"I don't know," answered Wufei. "But I don't know if it's going to be good or bad."  
  
"To make sure you go back to where you came from," the woman started threateningly. "I will put more energy into this attack."  
  
The black portal above all of them had still continued to crackle. It flashed when the woman's staff blinked.  
  
"Dead scream," she whispered.   
  
Another ball of energy escaped from the time staff, except this one was larger. Poisia could not move and didn't even have time to scream when she was disintegrated into nothing.   
  
"Who are you?" Heero inquired with his monotone voice. His attention was now drawn to their savior, since the snake-like youma was now gone.   
  
"It is none of your concern," the woman replied.   
  
A deep laugh sounded, startling the group. All of them looked up. A man was floating above them. He had on strange green pants with a tan vest. He had wild red hair that stuck up. His crimson eyes held malice.   
  
"Diamond's foolish minions," the stranger said. "They go to the wrong time and the wrong place. Do they expect me to clean up their mess?"  
  
"Just great," the woman breathed.  
  
"Might as well kill off a Sailor Senshi while I'm here," the man stated, glancing at the woman. "Who are you? You don't look like one of the Senshi guarding the Crystal Palace."  
  
"I don't know of this Crystal Palace you speak of," the woman replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter," the man countered. "I'll destroy you anyways before I have to travel to the twentieth century."  
  
"Twentieth century?" asked Quatre.  
  
"That was years and years ago," Duo noted.  
  
The man raised his arms above his head. A dark energy sphere materialized in the center of his hands. It grew to an amazing size. Then he threw it directly at the Senshi of time, who had also powered her attack.  
  
"Dead scream."  
  
The two attacks met head on. It created a giant explosion of light and energy. The wind started to really pick up. It began to blow with such force that the pilots had to hold on to something to prevent themselves from flying away. The guardian had taken the distraction to power her attack for yet another time that day while the stranger was blinded.   
  
"Dead scream."  
  
The man looked up just before the attack hit him. "No!" He glared at the woman, hate in his eyes. Burnt marks adorned his skin and his clothes were singed. "You shall see me again! But not now. I have a more important mission to complete. Till next time." Then he disappeared.  
  
Heero and Quatre couldn't hold on any more to the tree they had grabbed. The wind blew stronger and louder than before. Their grip began to slip. Their bodies were being lifted into the air. One stronger gust was all it took. Quatre and Heero let go of the tree branches unwillingly.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
The two teenagers were lifted through the air and sucked into the black portal above. The crackling energy ceased and the hole closed steadily. There was nothing that the woman or three pilots could do but watch.   
  
Once the seal of the hole was complete, everything became as it was before. The sun appeared shining and the birds began to sing. However, four people stared in disbelief at where the two teenagers had been. Pilots 01 and 04 were gone and they didn't know where to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was through this accident that destiny's plans were forever changed.  
  
End of Prologue - The Accident  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 1  
  
Krys: And that's the end of the prologue!  
  
Heero: *no emotion* Hooray.  
  
Krys: * rolls eyes* Very enthusiastic, Heero.  
  
Heero: ...........................  
  
Krys: Okay then. Please review and check out my site! New layout and everything. Ja ne!!  
  
Heero: *grunts*  
  
Krys: That's his version of good-bye. *winks*  
  
Note: "Love's Ways", "True Soulmates?", "First Loves", and "The Real Face of Destiny" are currently being worked on. Sorry, everyone, but I have been working on my site. Also, I have to go back to school tomorrow. *wails* I don't wanna!  



	2. Chapter 1 - Destination

Author Notes: Hiya everyone! It's me, Krys Yuy! What you are about   
to read was written by Usa-chan, so the credit goes to her, okay? I just   
added these author notes. Oh and Usa-chan, if you're reading this, I just   
named the chapter, since you couldn't think of one. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to all of you reviewed! Usa-chan and I are very grateful. Oh   
and to Risa about the Sailor Pluto thing. I don't believe that there is one   
Sailor Pluto throughout all of time but that is my opinion. The Sailor Pluto   
in our fanfic has yet to see the destruction of the Silver Millennium. Well,   
I must be boring you. Go and enjoy chapter one!  
  
Forbidden Love  
Author: Usa-chan a.k.a. Sailor Ronin or Sere-chan  
Chapter One:  
  
Princess Serenity skated alone in her own personal outdoors rink. Instead of  
her usual dress she was wearing a pure white bodysuit with a silver pleated  
skirt and matching silver bow on her chest. Her hair remained in the royal  
hairstyle and as she flew across the ice it waved behind her like two silver  
flags.  
  
Serenity had her eyes closed as she skated her mind in deep thought. 'Why do  
I have to marry Prince Endymion?' she wondered. 'Though I know it is my duty  
to both the Earth and Moon I still don't understand why. Afterall Mother has  
never been married so I don't understand why I have to be.'  
  
The princess sighed and raised her head upwards eyes still closed. "It  
wouldn't be so bad if Endymion was such an egomaniac but everytime we're  
together he merely wants to talk about Earth and himself. I wish I could  
choose who I wanted to marry. It isn't fair that I've been engaged since  
birth. I doubt Endymion will even love me for me. He'll act like he does of  
course but..." She sighed once more and came to a stop head still raised  
towards the sky. "WHY!?" she demanded in anger.  
  
As if answer to the girl's shout the black portal appeared overhead and two  
figures fell out of it. Serenity gasped and her eyes flew open as something  
fell on her. Her wide blue eyes met a pair of prussian blue ones whose owner  
wasn't pleased. "Who are you?" Serenity demanded as the stranger got up.  
  
Heero glared at the girl. "It doesn't concern you who I am."  
  
Serenity's eyes narrowed her golden crescent moon birthmark faintly glowing  
as anger appeared in her eyes. "It does concern me when someone I've never  
seen before falls on top of me from who knows where in my private skating  
rink. Now tell me who you are or I'll throw you in the dungeons!"  
  
Heero glared more at the silver-haired girl but she didn't appear to be  
backing down anytime soon. "Heero Yuy." He responded.  
  
Serenity was about to say more when she noticed a blonde-haired boy getting  
up from the cold hard ice. She skated towards him, "Who are you?"  
  
Quatre looked up to see a girl around his and Heero's age looking at him  
confused. Her silver hair gently blew around her as a soft gust of wind went  
by. Her light blue eyes held a tad of concern but there was evidence she  
wasn't pleased with his and Heero's arrival. A golden mark on her forehead  
resembled a crescent moon on it's side point upwards. "I'm Quatre. Sorry to  
have fallen in on you like this."  
  
Serenity smiled at the much nicer boy. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Heero frowned and attempted to walk over to Quatre but his foot slipped out  
from under him making him fall heavily to the ice. Quatre glanced over at  
his friend concern evident in his eyes. "Heero?"  
  
Serenity skated quickly over to the fallen boy, "You should have known  
better than to attempt to walk on the ice. It's far too slippery for you."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Princess Serenity turned as a cat came towards her skidding around the ice.  
"Princess Serenity you know that you have school lessons with Mercury right  
now!"  
  
Serenity scowled, "Luna! I don't want to study. Besides I was talking to my  
friends here."  
  
Luna slowly turned and eyed the two boys. "SERENITY!"  
  
Princess Serenity winced. "I don't know where they came from Luna so I  
didn't intentionally break the rules."  
  
Quatre stared at the cat. "You talked!"  
  
Heero had managed to get to his feet and glared at the cat. He pulled out  
his gun and aimed it at Serenity. "Tell us where we are."  
  
Serenity studied the odd object confused. She skated towards it her face  
mere milimeters away from the barrel. "I don't know what that is but you're  
on the Moon on the royal skating rink belonging to me Princess Serenity."  
  
Luna studied Quatre, "Of course I talked I'm the Queen's royal advisior and  
the Princess's caretaker. Now if you two boys don't want to be sent to the  
dungeons you should really get out of here. It's again the rules for the  
Princess to talk to any males unaccompanied."  
  
Serenity smirked, "So I can talk to them now then, Luna?"  
  
Luna glared at the girl, "Serenity you have lessons. Your friends will have  
to come again some other day."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
The princess sighed and glanced over her shoulder to see her blonde-haired  
friend step onto the ice and instantly have skates on her feet. She skated  
over to the group, "Princess, you know Mercury hates to be kept waiting and  
Mars is on the warpath about you being tardy for anything else..." She  
finally caught sight of the two boys. "Who are you?"  
  
Serenity scowled, "Venus, these are my friends Quatre," She pointed to the  
blonde-haired boy "and Heero." She pointed to the scowling bworn haired one.  
Serenity turned towards the two, "As much as I would like to stay and talk  
to you both I have to go study." A pout appeared on her features.  
  
Duo stared at the dark green almost black haired woman. "You mean you want  
us to go with you to get Heero and Quatre back?"  
  
Pluto shook her head, "No, you are only to go with me to the sacred time  
gates. I'll show you the correct way to go and you'll retrieve your friends  
and stay with them until I come back for all of you. Those snakes have  
caused havoc and chaos aplenty to the time stream."  
  
Duo blinked, "Time stream?"  
  
Pluto shook her head, "It's none of your concern now come."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with a weak female."  
  
"She saved our lives Wu-man I don't think she's weak."  
  
Wufei glared at first Duo than at Pluto. "How do we know you're not the one  
that staged those creatures attack and that Heero and Quatre aren't already  
dead?"  
  
  
Pluto sighed and concentrating a white portal the same size as her appeared.  
As the pilots looked on the white faded into the scene of Serenity  
introducing Heero and Quatre to Venus. "Your friends are safe for now."  
  
Duo grinned, "Alright I'll go!"  
  
Trowa merely nodded to show he would go. Wufei scowled, "Fine but don't  
expect us to be grateful weak woman."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled slightly her maroon eyes serious. "Very well. Guardian  
Chronos give me your power and show the way to the time gate to these boys,"  
She whispered. Another black portal appeared and the group filed in with Duo  
dragging a reluctant Wufei.  
  
Duo looked around the mist-filled place. "Where are we?" He asked. His voice  
echoed and he quickly shut up.  
  
Pluto turned slightly, "You're in the gates of time. Do not touch anything  
and merely follow me. If you get lost you could fall into the future or past  
so stay close."  
  
Duo nodded and still dragging Wufei followed closer. Trowa paused upon seeing  
himself in something close to a mirror. He was with a group of people  
besides his fellow pilots. There were two blondes one blue haired girl one  
raven-haired girl and one brown haired girl with her hair in a ponytail.  
"Come along, Trowa," Pluto demanded over her shoulder as she sensed one of  
the pilots seeing into one of their possible futures.  
  
Duo glanced sideways and saw a blonde haired woman in a crown and with  
transparent fairy like wings beside Heero. Duo watched amazed as the couple  
embraced and two shadowy figures were behind them. "What the..?"  
  
Pluto turned and frowned, "Do not look anywhere except in front of you," she  
ordered. Duo and Trowa stopped looking at the haunting images and followed.  
She led them to a door, "Through here you'll find Queen Serenity. Tell her  
Pluto sent you and you will have no problems." Duo nodded and went through  
the door followed by his friends.  
  
Venus led Heero and Quatre into the throne room. "Your Majesty, these boys  
were found outside talking to Princess Serenity."  
  
Heero silently studied the woman. She resembled the princess but was older  
and definatly more mature. Her soft blue eyes studied the two but before she  
could speak three boys appeared out of the wall near the Queen.  
  
Duo looked around confused. He saw Heero and Quatre and grinned, "Hey, that  
Pluto chick was telling the truth you two are alive."  
  
Queen Serenity froze, "You've seen Pluto?"  
  
"Mother!" Demanded an irritated voice as Princess Serenity clad in her royal  
gown stomped into the throne room. "You didn't tell me Endymion was here!"  
  
Queen Serenity frowned, "You should be pleased that your fiancee is here."  
  
Serenity scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not fair! I  
don't care about relations between the Earth and the Moon I don't want to be  
married to him!"  
  
Queen Serenity frowned, "Serenity..."  
  
The princess was well aware her mother was displeased but she was beyond  
caring. What she didn't notice however was that Duo was staring at her in  
awe. "You're that girl that was kissing Heero!"  
  
Both Serenity's turned to glared at the braided indigo-eyed boy. "Kissed!"  
  
Princess Serenity scowled, "I'd never kiss that rude boy!" She erupted in a  
fury.  
  
Duo stared at her confused, "But you were blonde... and you looked much  
older as did Heero."  
  
Princess Serenity suddenly went pale. "Blonde?" She slowly turned to her  
Mother. "Do you think he was in the sacred time gate?"  
  
The Queen nodded. "They say Pluto sent them."  
  
The Princess fell silent. "I see..." She glanced sideways at Heero then  
studying him. 'So in one possible timeline he and I become a couple but why  
would my hair be blonde?'  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
The Princess winced and turned back to her Mother ignoring the questioning  
voice on the outside of the throne room. "I'll never forgive you for this  
Mother I've told you countless times how I feel about this."  
  
Queen Serenity merely frowned at her daughter, "You'll do what I say."  
  
The Princess glared at the woman before turning in a huff her silver hair  
flowing out behind her. "I'll only do it because it's best for the kingdom,"  
She responded before leaving.  
  
The five gundam pilots briefly saw a black-haired man. "Serenity I thought  
we should go for a walk and I'll tell you all about what I did since we've  
last seen each other."  
  
"Of course, Endymion." They heard the Princess's soft voice respond before  
the two voices faded away.  
  
Queen Serenity returned her attention to the five boys. Her eyes seemed  
almost hostile as they turned on Heero. "Venus, I want you to take these  
boys to the guests quarters."  
  
Venus nodded her yellow eyes deep in thought. 'So Serenity is with that  
Heero boy in another timeline but she has blonde hair like mine.' She smiled  
at the five, "This way." She announced turning and leading the way.  
  
Princess Serenity noticed a change in Endymion. He seemed furious and she  
wondered why. "Is there something wrong?" She asked in a forcedly concerned  
voice.  
  
He glanced at her then away. "No, nothing is wrong." Serenity was about to  
say more when he spoke again, "Except for the fact that you kissed a boy  
named Heero."  
  
Serenity scowled, "I didn't kiss him."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Serenity. I heard what that boy said."  
  
"Didn't you listen to what he said afterwords??"  
  
"What he said afterwords doesn't matter. I can't believe you kissed someone  
other than your fiancee we'll have to remedy that right away."  
  
Serenity's eyes showed a shadow of fear. "What do you mean?"  
  
Endymion had led her through the palace and to the vacant guest quarters.  
"Now you're going to kiss me." He announced pushing the princess into an  
empty room and following after her shutting the door behind them.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, "No! Let me out of here at once Endymion!"  
  
"Not until I get what is due me."  
  
Serenity winced as her harshly grabbed her chin and pulled it upwards so she  
was forced to look into his furious eyes. His mouth descended and she found  
herself helpless in his grasp.  
  
Venus pointed out doors. "Heero you can stay in that room Quatre you can  
have the room across from him. Duo you can have this one and Trowa and Wufei  
you two can have these last two rooms."  
  
Heero nodded casting a glare at Duo before entering his room. His eyes  
narrowed slightly as he saw a crying Serenity about to be kissed by the  
black-haired man. He cleared his throat and Endymion slowly turned without  
releasing the girl. "What do you want?"  
  
Heero remained silent as he accessed the scene. From the Princess's tear  
stained face he could safely assume she didn't want to be kissed by the  
Prince. "Drop her."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow, "Who do you think you are? She's my fiancee and  
I can do whatever I want to her."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed slightly the icy prussian blue not amused. "Drop her."  
  
Serenity eyed Heero in curiousity. She knew she hadn't been the most polite  
person when he had appeared but she would never have imagined he would  
attempt to save her.  
  
Endymion turned back towards Serenity and brought his lips once again  
towards hers. Just before his lips could claim her he felt someone squeeze  
something in his neck and his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed to the  
ground.  
  
Serenity looked at Heero in amazement. "What did you do to him? Did you kill  
him?" Instead of grief in her voice Heero heard a note of hope.  
  
"No, he's merely unconcious."  
  
Serenity nodded. She smiled at Heero. "Thank you." Before Heero could react  
she had thrown her arms around him in a hug and had slipped out of the  
window knowing she would get into serious trouble for being in Heero's room.  
  
Heero remained silent as his brain calmly thought about what happened. His  
icy gaze fell to the unconcious Prince and he glared at him. "Now I'll have  
to get rid of him somehow..." Heero looked around and left his room. he  
knocked on the door across from him and Duo answered.  
  
"Hey, Heero what's up?"  
  
Heero silently tilted his head back to his room. "I need your help."  
  
Duo looked at him confused but followed. 'I wonder what's wrong Heero never  
asks for help." He entered the room and he saw the man. "Hey, isn't that the  
Prince that Serenity girl was complaining about?"  
  
Heero nodded, "He was attempting to kiss her when I arrived."  
  
Duo's eyes twinkled, "Jealous eh, Heero?"  
  
Heero scowled at him. "No he was trying to force her to kiss him."  
  
"So you saved her?"  
  
Heero looked away knowing if he admitted he had saved her Duo would be even  
more annoying. "It doesn't matter I need to get rid of him."  
  
"You mean kill him?"  
  
"No, just get him out of my room."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on their door. A moment later a  
silver-haired head entered blue eyes dancing. "It's all clear if you just  
want to get him and follow me." 


	3. Chapter 2 - Turn About's Fair Play

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong to  
their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(*****) - Author's Note's  
  
* * - Telepathy  
  
******************************  
Forbidden Love  
Chapter 2 - Turn About's Fair Play  
Author: Krys Yuy & Usa-chan  
******************************  
  
"You do realize what has happened, don't you?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do."  
  
"What will occur now?"  
  
"Whatever destiny weaves."  
  
"Will you interfere?"  
  
"Only if need be."  
  
"The lovers have been altered and the timelines are realigning themselves."  
  
"Yes, I know. Do not fear, my friend. All will turn out for the best."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Pluto gasped as she brought her right hand to cover her mouth. Tears filled  
her eyes but they did not fall. A few escaped and ran down her dark skin. Her breathing  
became rapid and uneven as the events of what were to happen replayed in her mind. She  
had looked into the future as the timelines had moved and were unstable.   
  
What she saw she had never expected before in her entire life. She nearly cried out  
with shock. She had resisted the urge to collapse right then and there but instead, leaned  
on her Time Staff. For she had seen the downfall of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Serenity couldn't help but snicker as Heero and Duo dumped Prince  
Endymion's body in the mud in the gardens. The prince moaned a bit but did not wake.  
She hoped he never would but she knew that was just wishful thinking. She was betrothed  
to him whether she liked it or not.  
  
'If only...' she thought wistfully. She glanced one more time at the unconscious  
prince before giving him a look that could kill. 'If only Haruka were here,' the princess  
thought. 'She would take care of him in a second.'  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw Duo whispering to Heero. Curiosity began to  
peek its way through as it seemed Duo was pointing at her. Heero began to look annoyed  
and again took out that metal object she had never seen before. It looked harmless enough  
but Heero had threatened her with it. She imagined it must do something effective because  
almost immediately, Duo shut up.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
Heero and Duo both looked at her. "Yes?" Duo asked.  
  
"What is that?" she inquired, gesturing to the gun.  
  
"You don't know what that is?" Duo stated in disbelief.  
  
Serenity shook her head, her silver hair flying. "I'm afraid I don't. What does it  
do?"  
  
"It kills or destroys things," Heero answered in monotone.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Duo realized that the princess was full of questions and it seemed that neither  
Heero nor himself felt like answering her right now. "Why doesn't Heero teach you how  
to use a gun... umm... your highness? It will be for self-defense." He ignored the death  
glare he received.  
  
Serenity looked doubtful as a thoughtful look crossed her face. Her sapphire eyes  
held curiosity and eagerness, but seemed unsure. She scrunched up her face in an  
unprincess-like manner, which made her look adorable. Heero glanced at the princess and  
felt a light twinge in his heart. He placed his right hand over it as if he were in pain.  
  
Duo noticed his movement. "Hey, you okay, buddy?" he asked with genuine  
concern.  
  
Heero grunted and nodded to Duo with his emotionless mask fully on. He was  
puzzled over what just happened, though. He never experienced it before and was unsure  
of what to do. So, he just blocked it from his mind for now and awaited the princess's  
answer. He might as well teach her to keep his mind off the feeling.  
  
"All right," Serenity consented slowly. "I'll do it. What do we have to do first?"  
  
"Is there some secluded area we could go to?" Heero asked. Then he realized what  
was happening. He hadn't been there for more than two hours and was already offering to  
teach a complete stranger something?! What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"I suppose we could go to a certain place I know of," the princess mused.  
  
"All right then!" Duo exclaimed. "I think my job here is done!" He rubbed his  
hands together and gave a satisfactory nod as he looked over his shoulder at the still  
unconscious Endymion. "Why don't you two go ahead and do your thing? I'll just take a  
little look around this... kingdom." He gave Heero a playful smack on the back and just  
grinned at the look he received. "Bye, Renity," Duo called as he walked away, testing out  
the nickname.  
  
Serenity was a little startled at the nickname and was too shocked to reply to his  
goodbye. A light blush covered her cheeks, turning the cream-colored skin into a rosy  
pink.  
  
Heero felt a strange sensation run through him as he noticed the Moon Princess  
blush because of Duo. It resembled anger and annoyance put into one. He frowned at all  
the emotions running through his system. 'This isn't good...' he thought as his eyes  
narrowed on the girl with silver hair standing close to him. 'This obstacle must be  
eliminated.'  
  
The princess realized Heero was studying her. "What are you staring at?" she  
asked, putting her hands on her hips, looking at him defiantly.  
  
Heero's mind calculated a quick response before she could get suspicious. "You  
can't wear that." He gestured to the pure white gown, which fell gracefully to the floor.  
"Unless you don't mind it getting ripped and dirty."  
  
"Oh, I don't care," Serenity confirmed. "But mother would simply have a fit if any  
of my dresses were ruined. I better change. Will you wait for me?"  
  
Heero nodded without saying anything. His eyes fell on the back of the princess as  
she walked into the large palace. His mind ran over all the events leading up to where he  
was. 'Why did I save her?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wufei wandered through the many halls aimlessly, going this way and that. He  
growled in frustration as he realized he was getting nowhere and fast. He stopped in front  
of a large door, which caught his attention immediately. Carved into its surface, were the  
intricate designs of flames and dragons. A strange symbol he thought he had seen before  
was inlaid in the very center of the surface. It was shaped like a heart pointing east with an  
arrow at its end. He reached out a hand tentatively to touch the symbol, feeling a strange  
pull towards it.   
  
As his fingertips brushed against the wood, he didn't notice as a red glow escaped  
from the symbol and into his body. It went too fast for the human eye to catch. However,  
he did notice as the door swung open in front of him, revealing a room in all shades of red.  
In the center was a fire blazing bright, nearly reaching the ceiling. A girl was kneeled in  
front of it, seeming to be in a deep trance.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her for some reason, Wufei turned to go but the room  
caught his interest quickly. On the walls were paintings all having something to do with  
fire. Some were glowing faintly in the blazing light. He wondered about this new place he  
had been taken. It seemed everything was out of place as he remembered his own world.  
Confused, he was going to walk out the door, when a stern voice stopped him.  
  
"Only those of Martian blood can enter this sacred room. What are you doing  
here?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
After staying in his room for about half an hour thinking about everything, Trowa  
decided to take a tour of the palace. Realizing the blonde princess named Venus was  
nowhere in sight, he just walked down each hallway. He came to a door with a long  
archway. A gold engraving was on the wall next to it. It read, 'Library.' On the door, he  
noticed there was a circle of symbols that represented the planets. In the very center of the  
circle, there was a gold crescent moon with its points facing upwards. He walked into the  
library and almost gasped at the wide collection and variety of books it contained. Wall to  
wall, there were books and even a second floor. There were corkscrew stairways leading  
to the next level and ladders you could climb to reach the books that were too high.  
  
"Where did Mars go?" he heard a voice ask.  
  
"She went to meditate in the Fire Room," a second voice replied.  
  
"Venus should have been back by now with Serenity."  
  
"Of course, but you know how stubborn she can be. Especially when it's time for  
our lessons."  
  
A soft sigh could be heard. "Yes, I know, Jupiter."  
  
Trowa was puzzled by this. By what he had heard, he figured that there were  
people actually named after planets. As he rounded a corner, he found himself in the  
middle of the large library. The space in the middle was circular and held chairs and  
cushions to the side. There were also tables which had tons of literary works piled on  
them.  
  
Sitting on wooden chairs were two girls that seemed to be at least a year younger  
than he was. Their backs were facing him and they were in a deep conversation, now  
whispering to each other. One was taller than the other. They had on different styled  
dresses, each a respective color of icy blue and forest green. The taller had green hair put  
into a ponytail, while her companion had blue hair. That triggered something in Trowa's  
memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trowa paused upon seeing himself in something close to a mirror. He was with a  
group of people besides his fellow pilots. There were two blondes one blue haired girl one  
raven-haired girl and one brown haired girl with her hair in a ponytail.   
  
"Come along, Trowa," Pluto demanded over her shoulder.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Who are you?" the taller girl demanded.  
  
Trowa realized that they had noticed him. Both were now facing him. One held  
suspicion, while the other looked at him with curiousity. Those girls were the same ones  
he had seen when he was with Pluto. Except for the fact that the tall girl had brown hair in  
the mirror, her eyes were still the same color. The shorter girl looked exactly the same,  
except she now had icy blue eyes, instead of the soft ocean blue reflected to him before.  
He decided to answer so as not to anger them.  
  
"Trowa," he said quietly. "Trowa Barton."  
  
"Well, Mr. Barton, can you kindly tell us why you're here?" inquired the girl with  
blue hair.  
  
Before he could answer, urgent footsteps interrupted him. Venus dashed into the  
middle of the room, panting a bit, and she leaned against the taller girl for support. After a  
few seconds, she caught her breath and stood taller. She brushed herself off for a moment.  
Then she turned to the girls, not yet noticing him.  
  
"Mercury, Jupiter, we have to go to Queen Serenity. She wanted me to get you  
guys."  
  
"Why didn't you just use our link?"  
  
The blonde held a sheepish smile. "Oops... I guess I forgot."  
  
"Oh well, we better get going," the tall girl said.  
  
"Wait Jupiter, what about Trowa?" asked the one Trowa now figured to be  
Mercury.  
  
Venus finally glanced his way. "Hey Trowa, what are you doing here?" she asked  
with a smile.  
  
"You know him?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell both of you later," Venus replied with a wave of her  
hand. "Right now, we must go to the Queen. Sorry Trowa but we'll see you later."  
  
With that said, Venus grabbed the two other girl's hands and dragged them behind  
her as she ran out, leaving a dazed Trowa in her wake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero frowned for a second time that day as he realized the princess hadn't come  
back yet. He entered the palace and walked towards the throne room as he heard loud  
voices coming from there. He recognized them as the princess and the Queen. He stopped  
by the door as the voices grew even louder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mother! I can't take this anymore! This is the last straw!" the princess declared.  
"I will not marry that horrid prince!"  
  
"Serenity, we have just gone through this before," the queen said sternly. "You will  
marry Prince Endymion."  
  
"Even after he almost forced me to kiss him?!"  
  
The queen's eyes held doubt toward her daughter. "You said almost. That means  
he didn't."  
  
Princess Serenity's face was red with fury. "He would have, if Heero didn't come  
and save me from him!"  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes narrowed. "I forbid you to go near that boy, Serenity."  
  
"I will do as I please, mother," the princess said with ice in her voice. "I owe him  
and he is my friend."  
  
"Serenity, are you speaking back to me? I thought I taught you better than that.  
You will not see that boy again and you will spend the day with your fiancee. That is  
final."  
  
"Mother, this is not over," Princess Serenity vowed and stomped out of the room.  
'Why can't you see it, Mother? I don't love him.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero fell back as the doors opened and an angry princess crashed into him. She  
tripped and landed on top of him. Her eyes flew open with surprise to stare into  
expressionless Prussian blue ones for another time that day. She blushed a bit and quickly  
got off him. She held out her hand to help him, but frowned as he ignored her and got up  
himself.  
  
"Look, I am very sorry for running into you, Heero," the princess apologized. "My  
mother called me before I could get back to you."  
  
"Where is that secluded place you were talking about?" he asked, not paying  
attention to her apology.  
  
"Follow me," Serenity instructed.  
  
Just then did Heero realize that she had changed her attire, like he had told her to  
earlier. She was now clad in training pants and a long sleeved shirt. They were ebony and  
she wore dirt covered boots. He never suspected that a princess would have such things in  
her closet. He figured all she wore were dresses and things with lace or silk. Then again,  
Relena Peacecraft was a princess and she didn't always wear fancy things either.  
  
As if reading his mind, the princess looked over her shoulder. "Just between you  
and me, Heero, I don't always do what normal princesses would do. I have this attire for  
when I sneak out or train with my Senshi. My mother doesn't approve but she can't stop  
me. The other queens told her that it would be good for me to actually learn how to  
defend myself, even if there isn't a Senshi of the Moon. They think that there might come  
a time when I would actually need to fight, if any of my Senshi are not able to protect me."  
  
'I wonder who these Senshi are,' Heero mused silently. 'Can it be someone like  
that girl, Venus?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
The queen of the moon turned to regard her daughter's Inner court. Mars had  
joined Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter after a few minutes, apologizing for not being there.  
She said she had something to take care of at the Fire Room. They had entered the room,  
just when a black-clad princess had brushed past them. The queen had seen her and called  
her into the room. After a few minutes of talking, the two had started arguing, which was  
becoming more and more often as the date of Princess Serenity's marriage came closer.  
  
The Inner Senshi stood at the sidelines, listening intently to the argument, even if  
they really didn't meant to. They were shocked to hear what the prince of Earth had done.  
He was always so polite to them, but they realized it must have been a mask against his  
true self. They believed their princess, even if the Queen didn't. For it was their duty to  
guard her, not the Queen. Besides that point, all the Senshi of the planets were linked to  
their charge. They could sometimes sense one's emotions. When the princess had stated  
her accusation, they could see the truth in her eyes and also through their link. They had  
also felt from her a shadow of fear at remembering such a moment. This fueled an anger  
toward Prince Endymion, protective instincts going into overload. They resisted the urge  
to hunt him down right then and there as the queen looked at them.  
  
At the present moment, Queen Serenity gestured for them to stand in front of her  
as she sat in the throne. They curtsied as they followed her command. As their faces came  
to meet that of the Queen, they saw no emotion in her lavender-blue eyes. They stood tall  
but inside trembled a bit at the powerful woman seated in front of them.  
  
"Inner Senshi," started the Queen in a stern voice. "I want you to watch these  
strangers that have entered the Moon Kingdom. I want you to make sure they mean no  
harm, even if Pluto did send them. If they are a threat, dispose of them immediately, do  
you understand?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," the princesses of the Inner planets said in unison as they  
nodded solemnly.   
  
Venus wondered how the Queen could come to such a conclusion that the  
strangers were  
dangerous. She could tell in their eyes that they had good intentions, though she did sense  
feelings of guilt and pain buried deep inside. The remaining three Inner Senshi wondered  
who the strangers were, though they did have a guess.   
  
"Venus, since you are leader of the Inner Senshi, I take it upon you to decide who  
watches who. Please do not disappoint me. You are dismissed," the Queen told them.  
  
The four curtsied again and then exited the large room. Once outside, they stood  
together in silence for a few moments. Then Venus took her role as leader. "All right, you  
heard what Queen Serenity said."  
  
"Yes, but who are these strangers she was speaking of?" Mercury asked, brushing  
a lock of blue hair from her eyes.  
  
"Oh! That's right. You weren't there," Venus commented.  
  
"Well, just who are they?" Mars asked impatiently, tapping her foot and flipping   
fiery red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I should start from the beginning. I found Serenity in her private skating rink after  
looking in the stables. I started to talk to her when I noticed two boys our own age there  
with her. She introduced them to me as Heero and Quatre. She went to go change and I  
led the two strangers to the Queen. After I told her who they were, she didn't have time to  
say anything as three more boys appeared from the wall near her. One stated that Pluto  
had sent them," the blonde informed.  
  
"Really?" inquired Jupiter in disbelief. "I wonder what that could mean."  
  
"That's not all. The same one who said that, also said that he had seen Serenity  
and that Heero character kissing."  
  
Venus' three companions had wide eyes as they listened to what she had to say.  
"My goodness," said Mercury, bringing a hand over her heart. "That's a little much for  
one day."  
  
Jupiter nudged Mars in the ribs, a playful smile on her lips. "And I said the day was  
going to be boring." Her comrades gave her small smiles.  
  
"Wait. You didn't say who the other three were, Venus," Mars pointed out.  
  
"How forgetful of me. The others were named Duo, Trowa, and Wufei."  
  
"Can you describe them for us?" Mercury requested.  
  
"Of course, Ami-chan," Venus said with a smile, using her friend's real name.  
"Heero seems to be a cold person with no emotions. He didn't say that much to me as I  
led him to the Queen and their rooms. He has dark brown hair with an odd color of blue  
eyes." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I can't place what color it is at the moment.  
Let's see... Duo was social and you can tell he holds a lot of mischief. Strangely, he has  
long brown hair done into a thick braid down his back. While I had led him to his room, I  
commented on the color of his eyes being a beautiful shade of violet. He corrected me and  
told me they were cobalt blue. Trowa doesn't talk much-"  
  
"You mean the one from the library?" interrupted Mercury before she could stop  
herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, Minako-chan. Please go on."  
  
"That's all right. Now where was I? Oh yes. Trowa was unusually silent. He has  
brown hair covering half of his face, Mars, as Jupiter and Mercury already know. He has  
green eyes, which are alike to Heero's. They both don't show much. Quatre seems sweet  
and caring. He's also very polite. He looks so cute with his platinum gold hair and light  
blue eyes..." Mina trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Seems like someone has a crush," teased Jupiter, waving a hand in front of  
Venus' yellow eyes.  
  
"So what if I do?" Venus retorted with a huff. "He is pretty handsome. Okay,  
getting off track here. There's one person left, which is Wufei. He seems okay, though he  
does have an attitude. I heard him muttering about weak women. He has black hair in a  
tight ponytail and-"  
  
"Ebony eyes," finished Mars.  
  
Venus turned towards her, startled. "Yes, that's right," she confirmed. "How did  
you know that?"  
  
"Remember when I said I had something to take care of at the Fire Room?" Mars  
asked. They all nodded their heads. "Well, that was him."  
  
"But Rei-chan, I thought only those of Martian blood can go into that room, unless  
you invite them in," Mercury stated.  
  
"That's what I thought, too," Mars muttered. "He got in somehow. That's what  
puzzles me."  
  
"Since you already know him, you will watch him, Mars," Venus ordered.  
"Mercury, you can watch Trowa, while Jupiter observes Duo. I'll take Quatre and Heero  
upon myself, since Serenity does not know of her mother's wishes."  
  
Jupiter nodded her head, green hair flipping. "Duo sounds cute."  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" Mars taunted playfully. "Boys?"  
  
Venus had different thoughts than the others. She was thinking about Prince  
Endymion and what to do about him. They couldn't fry, freeze, or zap him, that's for sure.  
The Queen would be very upset, as would the royalty of Earth. 'Serenity wouldn't mind,  
though,' she thought with a grin but sobered up quickly. 'We have to teach him a lesson.  
He can't treat our princess like an item he can grab and use at his disposal. What to do...  
what to do...' Suddenly, she smiled brightly as a certain soldier of Uranus entered her  
mind.  
  
"What's the grin about, Venus?" Jupiter asked suspiciously, not answering Mars'  
question.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said casually. "Just thinking of a certain princess of Uranus we  
could call to at least threaten the prince."  
  
Mars forgot about Wufei for a moment and laughed. "That's perfect! Couldn't  
have thought up something better myself."  
  
"We could also play a prank on him..."  
  
The three turned towards the speaker, shock evident in their faces. Mercury  
blushed a bright pink as all eyes stared at her. She laughed lightly and studied the now  
interesting carpet. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Never knew you had it in you, Ami-chan!" Jupiter laughed as she patted Mercury  
on the back.  
  
"But what kind of prank?" Mars thought out loud.  
  
"Water over a door? No, too cliche. Locking him in a room full of wild animals?  
No, too violent..." said Venus.  
  
"I know!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Come here a second you guys." Her friends leaned  
closer to her and she told them her plan. They all nodded enthusiastically, but Mercury had  
a hesitant look.  
  
"Come on, Ami-chan, you only live once!" Venus commented. "Though for us, a  
couple thousands of years."  
  
"All right, I'll do it," Mercury consented with difficulty. "Shouldn't we check with  
Serenity first?"  
  
"Okay," Venus said. She closed her eyes and the symbol upon her forehead faintly  
glowed. *Hey, Serenity, how about a prank on the prince?* An enthusiastic yes could be  
heard in return.  
  
*Let me get finished with Heero, though. He's teaching me how to use this thing  
he calls a gun. He just started. I'll meet you later.*  
  
*Till then,* Venus said telepathically as she felt her princess cut off the link,  
  
"Well?" asked Mars.  
  
"She's in," Venus said with a grin.  
  
"Good," stated Jupiter as she smirked. "Let's go to the Communication Center.  
We can contact Uranus."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a loud 'what?!' could be heard coming from  
communications. Some servants dropped what they were doing in surprise.  
  
"Why, I ought to-" said Uranus from the screen.  
  
"Don't worry, Haruka-san," Venus interrupted. "You'll have your chance but you  
know as well as we do, that we can't hurt him."  
  
Uranus sighed as Venus' words sunk in. "You're right. Well, I'll bring Neptune  
with me. We have been meaning to visit the princess and queen."  
  
"Looking forward to it," Jupiter commented to her comrade.  
  
"Okay, tell the queen for us, would you?" asked Uranus.  
  
"Of course," Mercury complied.  
  
"See you later," Uranus said. "Don't forget to tell me what you have planned." The  
soldier of the winds signed out with a wink and a mysterious smile.  
  
"Okay, nearly everything's set," Venus stated.  
  
"Doesn't the prince know that 'what goes around, comes around'?" Jupiter  
quoted.  
  
"I just hope he doesn't get hurt that much," Mercury commented, concern in her  
eyes.  
  
"He would have hurt our princess!" Mars countered with fury. " Sorry for  
snapping like that, Mercury. I'm just mad that I didn't get there in time. I'm glad that  
Heero guy did. For the prince, though, as some people say-"  
  
"Turn about's fair play."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 - Turn About's Fair Play  
Coming Next - Chapter 3  
  
Note: Just a note to you all, Amy is just plain concerned, no romantic feelings. 


	4. Chapter 3 - First Kisses

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong to  
their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0) 

(*****) - Author's Note's

* * - Telepathy

******************************  
Forbidden Love  
Chapter 3 -   
Author: Usa-chan & Krys Yuy  
******************************

Serenity grinned at her friends' idea. She noticed Heero eyeing her and she forced herself to listen to what he was saying. "So I just hold it like this," she took the gun as instructed, "Point it like this and pull this thing you call a trigger?"

Heero nodded, "Hn."

Serenity glanced at him a tiny frown on her lips, "That's ALL you're going to say?"

"Hn."

Serenity scowled at him, "You're not the BEST conversationlist I've met but at least you're better then Endymion."

"You're trying to get Mr. Perfect Soldier to actually talk?" Asked Duo his eyes dancing.

Serrenity nodded her eyes distracted, "Hn."

Heero's eyes flickered her way to see if she was mocking him but she seemed concerned with something else. He watched as her lips suddenly curved into a sunny smile. "SUGOI!" She squealed. "Hey, Heero-san, can we finish this lesson soon? Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan are coming to visit!"

Duo glanced at her about to say something when Makoto appeared wiping leaves off of her uniform. She leveled a half scolding look at her Princess. "Serenity! If your Mother catches you in THOSE clothes it's not going to be pretty."

Serenity shrugged, "I'm finishing my lesson first," she replied in a tone that stated she would not be diverted.

She pointed the gun at a target Heero had set up and visualized Endymion. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled the trigger. She gasped shocked as the weapon bucked in her arms and she was thrown back a few feet. She stared at the gun in awe turning the barrel towards her to see how that had happened.

Heero cursed and grabbed the gun away from her as he saw it fire again. He noticed the pure fear in her eyes and decided his usual glare wouldn't work. He glanced over at Duo for help but realized his fellow pilot and the green-haired girl had vanished. He turned back to the alarmingly still princess. "Daijobu ka?"

Serenity nodded slowly her eyes still holding that haunted look. Her eyes drifted to the tree she shot and her fear grew more as she saw the damage. The frightened eyes drifted to the boy that used the weapon. 

Heero inwardly scowled but didn't let it show on his face. It had been close to ten minutes and the girl still hadn't said a single word. "Daijobu ka?" he asked again. 

Serenity gulped, "Heero-san, how how can you use that horrible weapon?"

Heero turned slightly avoiding her eyes. "Where we're from there are wars and that horrible weapon has saved my life many times."

Serenity started to reach out for his shoulder and her hand lay hovering the air for a moment. She shook her head and pulled her hand back. "I wish I could see your world, Heero-san."

"Nande?"

"Because it wouldn't be here. I'm a prisoner in my own Kingdom. I was born here, I grew up here, I'll die here," she stated a faraway look in her eyes. "Tell me about your world, Heero."

Heero shook his head slightly. There was no way he was going to tell the fragile Princess about the devastating wars nor the Gundams. He could almost feel her displeasure as she pouted at him but he ignored her. "You don't need to know about my world. Unlike this one it's war-ridden and that's all I'll say."

Serenity nodded. "Heero-san?"

"What now?"

"I I just wanted to thank you again for saving me from Endymion. If you hadn't came in when you did-" she let her words fade. 

"Your welcome," Heero said in his usual dry detached tone.

Serenity's eyes closed partialy as a thought came to her. "Heero-san?"

"Hn?"

Serenity acted as quickly as a blink of an eye. She pressed her soft lips against his for a moment before she got up and ran off. Heero stared out into space for a moment as his brain calmly informed him of what had just occurred. He considered chasing after her demanding why she did such a thing but the logical soldier side of his mind convinced him to ignore it ever happened and continue on as usual.

Serenity wasn't running from Heero she was just running in general. Or at least that is what she was telling herself. She didn't know why she had chosen Heero to be the first person she kissed but she DID know she didn't want it to be Endymion.

"What are you doing out here, Princess?" whispered a soft sultry voice. 

Serenity turned confused, "Who's there?"

The voice actually seemed to purr. "You do know I'll be the one to kill you when the time comes. Beryl-sama has given me special permission."  


Serenity suddenly longed to be holding the gun she had been using earlier. Without it she was completely defenseless, but how was she to know she'd meet one of the few remaining youma. Her eyes flicked back to where she had left Heero. '_Please stay there,_' she pleaded. The last thing she needed was anyone to get hurt because of her.

The purring noise became louder and Serenity successfully held down the scream that demanded it be released. The thing quite simply looked like a cross between a lion, a bear, and a big vicious dog. It's lips lifted revealing the shiny teeth. "Won't be long, Princess. Don't worry though. Your time is not quite yet."

Serenity watched as the thing vanished into thin air and she let her body shake. The pure odor of the thing had her close to retching. The smell of death wasn't pleasant especially when the one that caused the deaths was calmly commenting that you were next. She turned and ran into a hard ojbect. She gasped and felt two arms around her preventing her from hitting the cold ground. She slowly opened her eyes and met Endymion's smirk and amused eyes. "After you, Serenity," he said with a bow as he stepped aside to let her go the direction he had came in.

Serenity eyed him warily for a moment but walked past. Or at least that had been her plan. She hadn't expected his arms to circle her from behind and turn her around pulling her to his chest. She didn't even have time to speak as he jerked her chin up Her eyes were full of horror as his mouth descended and she reacted.

Endymion groaned and dropped his hands off Serenity as the young princess had just kneed him. She glared at him for a long moment lake-blue eyes filled with challenge. "If you ever try that again, Endymion I swear I'll make you regret it."

Endymion's eyes narrowed and he was about to retort when he saw a pair of icy prussian blue eyes staring at him from a distance. Something lacking in the boy's expression had the Prince leaving as quickly as possible.

Serenity's eyes traveled to the spot where that creature of death had been and she felt her whole body shake. She slowly turned as she felt herself being observed and saw Heero. He didn't look angry or happy he was wearing the same detached expression he had worn earlier. Serenity stepped up to him, "I want you to train me how to use that gun and find one for myself."

The slightest raise of Heero's eyebrows told her she had surprised him. "Why the sudden change?"

Serenity's eyes traveled around as she searched for the odd creature. "I need protection and my Senshi can't always be there."

"Protection from who?"

Serenity shook her head, "Not a who but a what." She glanced over at the boy soldier a small smile on her lips. "You don't think this world has wars but it does. We may not have guns but we do have our magic and right now a Dark Kingdom's inhabitant is stalking me."

"Stalking or planning to kill?"

Serenity closed her eyes, "If it hadn't wanted to toy with me I would be dead now, Heero-san."

Heero heard a familiar note in her voice and glanced at her. '_She sounds angry. Over what? Not being able to kill it or not having it kill her?_' He scowled, '_Why am I thinking about her anyways? I have more important things to devote my mind to like how to get home._'

Serenity's head lifted slightly, "Heero-san?"

"Hn?"

"Gomen for kissing you earlier. I just didn't want something as a first kiss to be by that arrogant prince."

"Hn."

She scowled at him for a moment her eyes gaining a layer of ice similair to his. "Of course by the way you're acting I wonder if it would have been better to just let him kiss me."

Heero glared at her and watched her slink back. It didn't work on the braided baka anymore but it seemed to work on the Princess well. A part of him was furious she would even dare compare him to the Prince but the more rational side of his mind kept it down and then she said the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. 

"It would no doubt have been a better kiss anyways."

Heero turned a deadly light in his eyes but before he could carry out bodily harm he felt the Princess's lips once again on his as she whispered, "Prove me wrong."

A part of him demanded he get her back for kissing comment and it was one of those rare times when the soldier side of him conceded to the less rational side of himself. 

One moment the princess was in control and the next it had seemed someone had possessed the Japanese boy's body as he kissed her softly. He felt the shock run through her body and smirked actually smirked against her lips. She pulled away first her cheeks bright red. 

'_She doesn't even realize that isn't close to the kiss Endymion would have taken,_' Heero thought his mask falling back in place. He would make the prince pay. He watched the blushing girl for a moment and felt yet another smile though it was small appear on his face. He leaned towards her fully intent on kissing her rosebud lips again when he heard somone coming towards them. He dropped into soldier mode and pushed Serenity behind him as he waited.

Heero listened to the silence and focused on the muffled footsteps. It was either a teenaged boy or He didn't get to finish the thought as what appeared to be a short blonde haired man appeared. "Koneko," he growled. Heero realized at that instant it wasn't a guy in front of him but a woman.

Serenity bolted to her feet and rushed past Heero throwing herself at the taller woman. "Ruka-chan!"

Haruka smiled and hugged her princess before turning her attention back to Heero. "Who are you?"

Heero's eyes never flickered as he stared definatly into Haruka's eyes, "Heero Yuy."

Serenity looked between the two tense bodies her eyes confused. She smelt rather then heard the same youma from before coming and she launched herself at Heero hands diving into his spandex shorts. The look of shock on both Haruka's and Heero's face at any other time would have had the Princess on the ground rolling in laugher. At the moment however she was searching for only one thing. 

Heero watched still stunned as the Princess stole his gun and aimed it, "Come out and face me," she demanded in a soft and steady tone.

The trees shifted and the youma came out it's red hide glistening like fire. "So you're here to accept death willingly, Princess?"

Serenity didn't answer and leveled the gun to point between the thing's eyes. "Omae o korosu," she whispered blue eyes narrowed as she pulled the trigger. Serenity yelped as she felt the gun discharge and noticed Heero had caught her. The shocked expression had long ago vanished and left frozen prussian eyes staring at her.

"Koneko, what the hell was that?" Haruka demanded her fist clenching with anger before she tried to pull the gun out of Serenity's fingers. 

Serenity didn't let go and pulled away from Haruka. "The youma or this?" she asked. Her eyes however were on the spot where the youma had been. It had screamed in pain and then it's blood red eyes had narrowed at her in promises of future suffering before it vanished.

Haruka scowled, "That thing in your hands."

Serenity handed the gun back to Heero, "Arigato, Heero-san." She turned back to Haruka, "It's called a gun. Heero can explain it better then I can. All I know is it helped me kill that youma."

"Kill?" Asked a soft voice. 

Serenity froze and turned to see an amused Endymion. "What are you doing here?" Serenity stated with a scowl.

Endymion just smiled at her, "Now, now Princess. I think the question is what are YOU doing out here and with that boy. Your Mother is looking for you and if she saw you in THAT outfit alone with him"

"She's not alone." Interrupted Haruka.

Endymion scowled. He hadn't expected anyone else to be around. "Who are you?"

Haruka smiled, "Senshi of Uranus."

Endymion's scowl deepened. Without any more words he walked off. Serenity grinned, "Arigato, Ruka-chan!"

Haruka smiled, "Now, what where you doing out here alone with him, Koneko"

"Hiding from that Prince," Serenity answered. She wasn't about to admit to the training session with the gun.

"With him?" 

Serenity frowned, "Ruka, stop treating Heero like he isn't here. Besides he's a friend that saved me from Endymion."

Haruka nodded slightly, "In either case you should get back to the palace. Your Mother is about to send all of the Senshi after you and if Mars catches you alone with this boy"

"Hey, Heero are you still teaching her how to shoot?" Called a cheerful voice before Duo appeared.

"Shoot?" Haruka demanded turning back on the blushing Princess.   
  
"Hai, I asked Heero to teach me how to shoot a gun."

Haruka scowled which sent Serenity into a round of giggles. "What's so funny?" Duo asked 

Serenity pointed to Haruka then Heero her lips still twitching, "They look like brother and sister! Look at their expressions!" she squealed.

Makoto chuckled for a moment before Duo began to laugh. "Hai, now Serenity you going to hurry or what? We do have that party to intend."

Serenity's giggles stopped and she scowled, "Hai, hai hai demo couldn't you just say you didn't find me?"

Makoto shook her head, "Gomen, not a chance. Afterall Serenity you ARE the star at the ball."

Serenity scowled, "Baka Kaasan," she grumbled.

Makoto smiled and grabbed her Princess's hand. "Come on," she urged.

Serenity glanced over her shoulder, "Gomen, we couldn't finish the lesson Heero."

"Hn."

She sighed and walked back to the palace with Makoto, Duo and Haruka leaving Heero alone. '_I wish I could have invited him but Mother would have a fit._'

Heero watched the silver-haired girl leave then turned his attention to where all his logic claimed there would be a corpse of somewhat. He stared long and hard at the mere dust. "What was that thing?"

Serenity noticed Makoto studying her and she blushed and looked down, "Oi, Sere something about you looks different. What were you and Heero doing?"

Duo chuckled, "You don't have to worry about anything like that from Heero. He's the perfect soldier and he hardly if ever shows emotion. Some people even think of him as a machine."

Serenity scowled, "Don't talk about Heero like that. He's not a machine and he does have feelings and emotions they're just buried."

She noticed Makoto staring at her more closely and she flushed, "Why are you standing up for him all of a sudden, Sere?"

Serenity blushed and turned her attention to the ground, "It doesn't matter. I have to go get prepared, ne?" She called before running ahead.

Makoto shook her head and glanced at Duo. "Are you sure your friend isn't the type to fall in love? Because I haven't seen Serenity act like that before. Ever."

Duo shook his head though his eyes remained on the place where the Princess had vanished. "Though, you know Heero looked a bit odd. There was something red on his lips"

Haruka calmly changed her direction and walked back to where she had left Heero. She was fairly certain Makoto hadn't even noticed her leave. '_Could he really have kissed Koneko?_'


	5. Chapter 4 - Of Love & Pranks

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). I don't own the following songs used either. Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(*****) - Author's Note's  
  
* * - Telepathy  
  
******************************  
Forbidden Love  
Chapter 4 - Of Love & Pranks  
Author: Krys Yuy & Usa-chan  
******************************  
  
Princess Serenity ran into her room and shut the door quietly, so she wouldn't bring any unwanted attention. She drew out a breath at the close encounter with Makoto and Duo. "That was close," she whispered to herself. She frowned slightly as she recalled their conversation. 'Why did I stand up for Heero?' she thought. 'I just met him, even though we did kiss a few times.' She blushed as she remembered those tender moments. Then she collapsed on the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
As the princess thought about Heero, a strange tingling feeling came over her whole body. Her heartbeat began beating more rapidly and her cheeks flushed again. A small smile lighted up her face unconsciously. Her heart began to realize something, even if her mind didn't yet. She was falling in love... and falling fast...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero stood from his kneeling position on the ground as he heard footsteps heading his way. He glanced at the dust again, still pondering why there wasn't a corpse. He expected to see a giddy princess returning or a cheerful Duo calling him, about to reappear down the walkway. Instead what he got, was a Senshi of Uranus, who had a calm, yet threatening look on her face. His hand instinctively reached for his gun, but paused to see what business the senshi had come to deal with him, of all people.  
  
Haruka strode right up to Heero until they were staring into each other's eyes, daring the other to fold first. "Did you kiss Koneko?" she demanded as her hands balled into fists.  
  
"Hn," was Heero's response.  
  
"Damn it! I'm not fooling around!" Haruka stated, her eyes flashing. "Answer me, Yuy. Did you, or did you not, kiss Koneko?"  
  
Heero narrowed his Prussian blue eyes at the slightly older teenager. "Why do you want to know?" he asked in monotone.  
  
"I am not just a protector for the princess. I am her friend. Believe it or not, I love her and care for her," Haruka said. "I will not tolerate anyone hurting her in any shape or form. Got it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Haruka growled and she grabbed the front of Heero's shirt just as the click of a gun was heard. She felt the pressure of cold metal against the side of her forehead. She remembered the damage the object had done and reluctantly let go of him. Heero continued to aim his gun at her, watching for any sudden movement.   
  
Haruka stepped back and looked him up and down. 'He has quick reflexes and he doesn't look so bad,' she thought. 'Better than the prince of Earth.' She snorted. 'He might actually be capable of taking care of my princess. Besides, she looked happy. I haven't seen that light in her eyes in the longest time. It vanished when the Queen had announced her engagement to the prince. I can't believe I'm going to do this...'  
  
Heero stared suspiciously as the sandy-haired teenager seemed to be studying him. The soldier side of him was convinced that she was up to no good, while the rational side of him stated that she had a rightful reason to be worried. She was just concerned about her princess and it was only natural that she was interrogating him. Besides, it would probably make the princess very upset to find one of her guardians dead.  
  
'Why would I care how the princess would act?' Heero thought, confusion seeping into his brain. He lost that train of thought as the teenager in front of him began to speak.  
  
"Listen to me and listen to me good, Yuy," Haruka started with a warning tone. "Don't bother answering my previous question. I don't care. All I care about is that she is in good hands. I would like the knowledge to know that she is happy. If she's happy, then I'm happy, all right?" She received a curt nod. "However, if I find out that you have hurt her in any way possible, be it physical or emotional..." Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "So help me God, Heero Yuy, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and will tear you limb from limb." Haruka stared into his eyes one last time with her threatening glare and then turned and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami entered the library again with Minako, her mind set on reading a couple of books before they carried out the prank. She went into the center of the library and was startled to find that Trowa was still there. In fact, he was reading a book himself and was seated comfortably on one of the couches. He turned the pages quietly and seemed very absorbed into whatever he was reading.  
  
"Hi, Trowa-san!" Minako called brightly, surprising the young man.  
  
Trowa looked up from the novel as he heard someone say his name. He saw Venus and Mercury standing a few feet in front of him. He nodded, acknowledging their presence. "Hello, Venus, Mercury," he greeted as he stood up and laid the book on a nearby table.  
  
"Oh, there's no need for that, Trowa-san!" Venus said with a wave of her hand. "You can call me Minako-chan or Mina-chan, whichever you prefer." She tugged on the sleeve of Mercury's blue dress. "And you can call her Ami-chan."  
  
"All right... Minako-chan," Trowa replied.  
  
Minako smiled at him and an idea formed in her mind as she looked from him to her friend, Mercury. Ami looked about ready to bury herself in another book, while Trowa was glancing back at the book he had put on the table. 'Hmm... Ami-chan and Trowa-san...' Venus thought with a grin. 'It just might work. I'll leave them alone, so they can get acquainted.' "I have to go somewhere," she said. "I'll see both of you later, all right?"  
  
Ami studied her friend curiously. "Where do you need to go, Minako-chan?"  
  
'Uh oh... Think of something fast, Venus!' she thought with panic. "Umm... I'm going to go and try to find Serenity-hime!" she announced.  
  
"Oh, all right," Ami commented with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Venus said, relief hidden in her voice.   
  
Before either could react, Venus gave Mercury a push which was just enough to send her on the floor. In the blink of an eye, Ami was in the safe arms of Trowa before she even touched the ground at all. Minako grinned and quickly left the library, but not without sending an apology to Ami. *Gomen nasai, Ami-chan,* she said telepathically before setting out to find her princess.  
  
Ami heard Minako's apology but was too busy blushing to respond. She was leaning on her right knee unsteadily, while Trowa was bent down to support her. She tilted her head to look into his eyes, or more accurately, eye that was showing. She realized how close they were to each other. 'If I just move...' Ami thought. Then she snapped out of her trance. 'Baka! What are you thinking?!' she scolded herself.   
  
Ami broke from the intense gaze of Trowa and reached her right hand to grab the table so she could have some support to lift herself. Trowa saw what she was doing and placed his hands on both sides of her waist. He lifted her up as she grasped the edge of the table. She blushed brighter and stepped away from his embrace.   
  
"Arigato, Trowa-san," Ami said, while bowing her head to study the carpet.  
  
Trowa blinked and a hint of a smile crossed his handsome face. "No problem," he replied quietly. "Ami-chan," he added.  
  
Ami raised her blue eyes to stare at him again. She moved her hand to bring it to her side and accidentally knocked the book Trowa had been reading to the floor. "How clumsy of me!" Ami exclaimed. "Gomen nasai Trowa-san," she apologized. "Let me get that."  
  
However, Trowa was already bending down to get it, while Ami kneeled on the floor again, but this time she could balance herself. They both reached the book at the same exact time. As their fingers brushed against each other, a warm sensation ran through their connection. They rose to their feet, both of them holding one end of the book. Ami glanced at the title of the book, which was bound in a red velvet cover.  
  
"Do you like reading these kind of stories, Trowa-san?" asked Ami.  
  
Trowa didn't talk much. Usually, he would just remain silent and emotionless. However, he found himself talking to this blue-haired beauty. "Occasionally," he answered.  
  
"Have you read this before?" she inquired, curiousity shining through her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but in my time, this book comes from way back in the twentieth century," he replied. "The author lived even longer before that."  
  
"The twentieth century?" Ami echoed. "I've never heard of that term before."  
  
"Well, what time are we in?" Trowa asked.  
  
"You're in the Silver Millennium, Trowa-san," Ami answered. "So what time are you from?" She tilted her head to the side.  
  
Trowa calmly regarded how beautiful she looked like that. Her head was leaning to the right and strands of blue hair fell in her icy blue eyes. They looked soft and tempting to touch. He shook his head to rid himself of the spell being woven. "The year is A. C. 195 from where I come from."  
  
"A. C.?"  
  
"After Colony."  
  
"Oh," Ami commented, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"You said you've never heard of the twentieth century?" Trowa asked. Ami nodded a yes to his question. "Well then, where did you get this book?"  
  
Ami studied the cover of the book, which the both of them were still holding. "Setsuna-san gave it to me as a birthday present long ago." At Trowa's blank look, she added, "Pluto."  
  
"Ahh," Trowa said. "So have you read this before?"  
  
"Many times," Ami answered. "Usually, I'm not one for these kinds of books, but this one captured my interest quickly. In reality, it is a play, but I still love reading it."  
  
"Hai," Trowa agreed.  
  
"May I read with you, Trowa-san?" Ami asked. Then she blushed a light pink again. "Oh my. I'm just asking too many questions. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Then for the first time in a long time, Trowa chuckled. It was low and soothing to Ami's ears. He saw how nervous the young woman in front of him looked. He couldn't help but find it amusing to see her embarrassed. It made her look so cute. "No need to apologize, Ami-chan," he said. "You may read it with me, if you like."  
  
"Arigato again," Ami said. She traced the title of the book. "This story just touches my heart." Trowa nodded to her comment. "This tale of forbidden love... You know they belong together. Nothing can break them apart. When I read it, I just can't stop, but the ending is disappointing." 'If only everything could be happily ever after,' she thought wistfully.  
  
Trowa gently pulled the book from Ami's fingers. "Well, why don't we finish it now?" He sat near the end of the couch.  
  
"All right," Ami agreed. She settled herself by him.   
  
Now, it was either fate or pure coincidence that the next thing happened. There was a loud bang as if someone had slammed a door and Ami jumped, startled, while Trowa remained unmoving. It just so happened that when she jumped, she had landed even closer to Trowa. She was practically sitting in his lap with her back to his chest. Before she could move, Trowa had reached around to hand her the book, so his arms had encircled her body.  
  
"Why don't you read it aloud?" Trowa commented huskily, which was out of character for him. (AN: O_o;;)  
  
Ami took the book from Trowa's hands and leaned against him, the rosy pink of her cheeks fading a bit as she began to become more comfortable. She read the cover. "Romeo & Juliet," she said, her voice the only thing audible within the large library.  
  
Trowa never felt such peace before in his life as Ami began to read from where he had left off. Her voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Nothing had the capability to do that, except for when he played the flute. The notes would have the same exact same effect on him. He could forget everything around him and just concentrate on nothing and anything at once. A soft sigh escaped past his lips. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer against his body as she read, so she was now fully seated on his lap. He leaned his chin against her shoulder and glanced at the pages. He felt her stiffen then relax. Her head tilted slightly to the right to lean against his.  
  
"Juliet: My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me; That I must love a loathed enemy," Ami read.   
  
On Ami's wrist, was a sapphire bracelet she had received at birth. It had a charm on it, which was a heart seated on a cross with antennae. Trowa's hand had brushed against it. A blue light escaped from the charm and into Trowa's body. Neither noticed as they were too absorbed into the book... and each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Baka onna..." Wufei muttered, lightly rubbing his cheek, where a bruise was steadily forming.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Only those of Martian blood can enter this sacred room. What are you doing here?!"  
  
Wufei became puzzled by her words. "What do you mean by Martian?"  
  
A girl his age stood there on the maroon carpeting, looking at him defiantly. Hair the color of fire went below her waist, but was tied in a loose violet ribbon. She wore a simple red and white outfit, suited for praying. "Mars, of course," she snapped.  
  
Wufei stared into her deep red eyes. 'Like burning flames of dragons...' he thought but then quickly snapped back to reality as he heard her answer. "Mars?" he scoffed. "That's impossible."  
  
Pilot 05 could have sworn the fire in her eyes raged higher as he said that. Unconsciously, he noted that a flicker of flames had surrounded her right hand. "You still haven't answered me. What are you doing here?" she repeated.  
  
Wufei stared at her blankly. Frankly, he had no idea why he was here. He vaguely remembered a strange pull he had. "Umm..."  
  
"Well, do you have an answer or not?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know, all right?!" he replied, frustrated. "I guess I just wanted to know what was in here. All I see is a weak onna."  
  
"What did you say?" the girl said sharply.  
  
"I don't have to reply to you."  
  
"Why, I ought to kick your ass!"  
  
"I'd like to see you t-" Wufei was cut off as he barely dodged a kick to his mid-section.  
  
"Let's see if I can change your mind," she said, something flashing in her eyes.  
  
The girl charged at him, fist outstretched. Wufei caught it in his hand easily and he smirked. That was wiped off immediately when the girl crouched with him still holding her hand, and sweeping him. He landed backwards but didn't let go of his grip. She tumbled down with him but got up faster than he did, taking her hand away from his grasp. Wufei frowned and flipped upright in a fighting stance. He attacked her but she twisted her body so he missed. He whirled around and before she could react, held her arms behind her back in a firm hold. His lips were about to curve in a triumphant smile when she stomped on his foot and jabbed her elbow in his stomach. She then let her fist fly to his right cheek. He let go of her and hissed in pain. He brought a hand to his face and hesitantly touched it. He winced and brought it to his eyes. It held smudges of blood.  
  
The girl gave a small smile, but didn't taunt him. She leaned forward and brought her lips right next to his ear. "Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how good you may be," she whispered, sending shivers up and down Wufei's spine. With a single glance over her shoulder, she walked out the door, her steps quick and precise.  
  
Wufei was left to stare after her, disbelief etched in his face. 'Guess she's not a weak onna after all,' he thought. For some reason, which would make Duo faint right on the spot, Wufei's lips curved into a goofy looking grin.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Shimatta," he cursed as he remembered he didn't know where the infirmary was.  
  
"Need help?" a half-amused, half-concerned sounding voice inquired.  
  
Wufei turned his head to face the girl warrior who had beaten him. Her eyes held an unreadable emotion as she studied him. Her previous outfit had been replaced with a silk red dress. "What do you want?" he demanded. "Come to rub it in my face?"  
  
"No," she replied quietly. "I came to apologize."  
  
Wufei's head snapped up in surprise. "Hontoo?"  
  
"Hai," she answered. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean for us to fight that far. I got a little carried away."  
  
"You could say that," he muttered.  
  
She continued on, ignoring his previous comment. "I guess I was just puzzled as to why you could enter the sacred Fire Room without an invitation."  
  
He shrugged carelessly, looking as if the topic didn't bother him. Underneath, his head was swimming with questions. 'If what she said is true, then *why* was I able to enter the room?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Never mind that now," the girl said as if reading his mind. "I'll lead you to the infirmary. By the way, my name is Rei. And no, I did not mean for that to rhyme."  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"Wufei," Rei interrupted.  
  
He glanced at her cautiously and warily. "How did you know that?"  
  
"From my friend, Venus, of course," Mars replied. "That doesn't matter though. Here we are." She pointed to a white set of doors. She pushed them open and led him to an empty room. "Sit on the bed," she instructed. Wufei did as she ordered, wanting to get something for his bruise. Rei glanced at his face, then the rest of his body. "Seems like everything else is all right, except for your cheek."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay, just let me get this treatment." She reached in a cabinet and began pulling down several bottles.  
  
Wufei watched her curiously. His eyes never left her graceful and powerful form, taking in everything. She moved with an air of balance and confidence. He smirked when she gave a cry of triumph. She picked up a bottle and squeezed some of the lotion onto her hand.  
  
"This might sting a little," she warned as she began to apply a little of the cream onto his bruise.  
  
"Ow!" Wufei hissed.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a big baby!" Rei scolded. "It can't be hurting that much." At Wufei's pained look, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Here, lets see if this makes it any better." She brought her lips millimeters from his bruise and kissed his face gently.   
  
"What did you do that for?" he demanded, a pink tint covering his cheeks.  
  
"To help you," Rei replied, patience laced in her voice.  
  
To his ultimate surprise, Wufei actually found that his bruise wasn't throbbing as much as it was fifteen minutes ago. "I guess it worked," he muttered to her.  
  
Rei smiled knowingly. "See? What did I say?"  
  
"Great! Now you're going to have a big ego!" exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"What? How dare you!" Rei commented sarcastically. She hit him playfully in the shoulder. The two laughed as if they were old friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you really think they could have kissed, Duo?" asked Makoto, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"I don't know, Makoto," Duo replied, shaking his head. "It's kind of hard to imagine the Perfect Soldier showing any emotions."  
  
"The Perfect Soldier?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"Well, you see-" Duo tried to search for the right words. "Heero is a rather detached guy. He has no emotions, except probably irritation. He rarely shows anything and when he does, it probably won't ever happen again."  
  
"So, he's kind of a loner?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know. What does royalty do?"  
  
"Anything," Jupiter stated bluntly.  
  
"Well, that narrows it down," Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"How about some basketball?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened in disbelief and excitement. "You guys play basketball?"  
  
"Sure! Isn't it great?"  
  
"You got that right, babe," he commented with a wink, making a nice pink blush cover Makoto's face. "Well, lets go play."  
  
"All right. Let me get changed." She gestured to her attire, which consisted of green silk.  
  
Duo looked her from the top of her head to the bottom of her dress. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Where's your room?"  
  
"Over here," she said, gesturing to the beginning of a new hall.  
  
"Whoa," Duo commented, "love the decor. What do all these symbols on the door mean?"  
  
"Well, they stand for the planets of the Solar System. Each room is suited for each princess. There's Uranus and Neptune, except those are rarely used. We just passed Venus, Mars, and Mercury. Ah! Here's my room, Jupiter," she stated. "I'll be right back." She disappeared behind the forest green door.  
  
"What a weird looking four..." Duo murmured, his hands brushing against the symbol. Green light shot out from it and into his body without him realizing it. He glowed for a split second, then returned to normal. 'I feel weird all of a sudden,' thought Duo but shrugged it off. 'Probably just all that's been happening.'  
  
The door opened again and out stepped the princess of Jupiter. "Okay! I'm ready," she announced.  
  
Duo grinned as he saw her appearance. "You look gorgeous!" he complimented. "Lets go play some b-ball!" The two started walking down the halls, heading for the basketball court outside.  
  
Makoto grinned and produced a basketball from her subspace pocket. She twirled it on one finger as Duo gawked at her. "What?" she questioned innocently, tugging on her tank top, while holding the basketball under her arm.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make that basketball appear out of nowhere," Duo replied, making gestures with both his hands.  
  
"Oh, that's it? Well, it's pretty easy... for me anyways," Jupiter said, brushing some hair away from her face. "I just took it out of my subspace pocket."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's kind of complicated," Makoto replied. "You should really ask Mercury about these things. She's better at it." She stopped as they made their way onto the black top of the court. "Here we are!"  
  
"Nice," Duo whistled.  
  
"Loser or winner's ball?" she questioned. "Half court or full?"  
  
"Loser and half-court," Duo replied. "You want to take it out? I want to give you a fair chance."  
  
Makoto smirked but complied. "Whatever you say, Duo." She stepped behind the half-court line, the basketball held firmly in her hands. "Check." She bounce passed the ball to him and he returned it in the same fashion.  
  
"Lets see what you got," Duo said, dropping into a basketball defensive stance.  
  
Jupiter just smiled and started dribbling the ball. She tried to go around Duo, but he blocked her way to the basket. After some unsuccessful attempts, she faked going to the right. Instead of doing what he expected from her, she bounced the ball through her legs and did a lay-up from the left side. It landed with a bounce off the backboard and in the white net. She received the ball as it landed on the ground. She chest passed it to Duo, who stood there with an impressed look.  
  
"Loser's ball," Makoto said.  
  
Duo cracked a grin as he checked the ball. He attempted to pass her by speed but found that she was just as fast as him. He dribbled the ball with his back to her front, glancing over his shoulder to see how far he was from the basket. He ducked under her arm and then did a hook shot. It landed with a nice swish from the net. He picked up the ball and handed it to Makoto, who was standing right next to him, her cheeks flushed slightly from the beginnings of the game.  
  
As he held the basketball in one hand, Duo stretched out his arm to hand it to her. Makoto stepped closer to him and reached for the ball, brushing her hands against his own. A jolt of electricity ran through them and they both looked into each other's eyes, neither seeming able to move. The only noise was the sound of the wind and the slight panting of each player. Duo leaned forward and Makoto held her breath. Instead of what she expected him to do, he pressed their foreheads together gently, his breathing still uneven.  
  
"Your turn," he whispered, their eyes still locked with the other's, pressing the ball into her arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre wandered from hall to hall, not knowing what he should do. That's when he stumbled upon the perfect place for him to be: the music room. Furnished from left to right along the walls, hung instruments of all shapes and sizes. Music stands and chairs were arranged in the room for practices and one's own entertainment. In front of the furniture, was a grand piano and another music stand. A bookcase was squeezed between instruments, holding books of composers and binders of sheet music.  
  
"Hmm..." Quatre headed towards the bookcase and leafed through the titles of the music. After a few minutes, he found a song that caught his attention. He took out the binder and flipped through the sheets. "What beautiful music," he murmured. "And verses..."  
  
Quatre carefully took down an exquisite violin hanging from the wall. He then walked and stood in front of the music stand by the piano. He tucked the instrument under his chin expertly and started to bring the bow across the taut strings. A delicate melody flowed from the violin, filling the room with its presence and passing the confinements of the wooden door. He shut his eyes and let the music take him away. He was unaware that someone entered the room and began watching him. As the figure moved towards him, he felt the presence and opened his blue orbs. He was greeted by the sight of the princess of Venus. He stopped playing.  
  
"Oh, please don't stop," Mina said softly. "That was so beautiful."  
  
Quatre blushed as he held the violin in his hands. "Please, Miss Venus, I'm not that good."  
  
"Don't be so humble, Quatre-san," Venus replied with a grin. "And none of that Miss Venus stuff. Call me Mina-chan or Minako-chan." She flashed a peace sign and walked up next to him. She glanced at the music sheets. "Oh! I love this song." She stared up at him. "Do you mind if I sing, while you play?"  
  
Quatre found himself lost in the blue depths of her eyes. "Of course you can," he consented.  
  
Minako smiled and took a step closer to him to read the verses. Her bracelet brushed against his arm. An orange light appeared and vanished in his body. Quatre's cheeks turned red again from the closeness of their bodies. He pulled the violin under his chin and began to play the notes for a second time. He felt Minako shift beside him as she started to sing.  
  
(AN: The song probably can't be played with the violin but just use your imagination, okay? Now the verses will be in ~ and "". The quotations are there because Minako is singing it while we switch scenes.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friends, I'm more than O.K.  
I've got more than a girl could wish for..."~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Serenity got up from her bed, banishing previous thoughts. She glanced around her room before rummaging through her closet. She pushed back hangers and went through dressers. Finally, she settled on a midnight blue and silver dress that touched the ground. She frowned as she remembered the reason why they were having the ball. In honor of her and Endymion's upcoming wedding. For some reason, she felt utterly alone. However, she had her friends and she had to admit, things could be worse.  
  
'Duty...' she thought.  
  
That was why she was dragged into all of this. This mess which was her life. She inwardly wanted to scream at those who told her how fortunate she was. She was going to marry the handsome prince of Earth and rule the Silver Millennium after her mother. She had anything a girl could wish for. Beauty, wealth, intelligence... but not freedom. What good was it all if she could do nothing with it but let others make her decisions.  
  
Serenity dressed herself in her chosen attire for the ball. She picked sapphire earrings and put them on her ears. A single silver necklace was hung around her neck. A soft breeze blew through the room from the open balcony doors, ruffling her skirts. She went to close them but something below caught her eye. She leaned against the railing, her eyes turning cloudy as she stared at the immobile figure.  
  
"Heero..." she murmured.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami unconsciously snuggled up closer to Trowa's body, reveling in the new sensations running through her body. She read loud and clear, hearing his breath against her face. It was even and soothing to her ears, for some reason. She sighed inwardly as Trowa wrapped is arms around her tighter.  
  
'What are you doing?!' demanded the logical side of her mind. 'You just met the man and you're already embracing?!'  
  
'Hey! She's just following her heart!' argued another part of her mind.  
  
'All she needs to do is study and train so she can protect the Princess,' the other side retorted. 'Are you saying that the Princess isn't important?'  
  
'I'm not saying that! It's just that someone besides her friends needs to know the real her. Not just what's on the surface...'  
  
Ami blinked as Trowa whispered in her ear, "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Oh! Daijoubu," she replied, embarrassed. "Just got lost in thought."  
  
She could have sworn she felt him smile. "All right. Maybe we should finish this another time. It's getting late."  
  
Ami glanced at a clock hanging in the library. "You're right! I better go!" she exclaimed. "I have somewhere to go!" She broke from his embrace quickly.  
  
Trowa was immediately at a loss as he felt her move away. 'What is this feeling?' he asked as he watched her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Trowa-san," she apologized. "I have to go now..."  
  
"That's okay, Ami-chan," he replied, studying her with his green orbs. "We'll see each other again, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Ami blushed. "Ja ne... Trowa-kun." She saw his shocked look and on impulse, which went against all logical reasoning... she kissed him. She turned a brighter pink as she then fled from the room to get ready for the ball.  
  
Trowa stood there silent and unmoving as he saw the blue haired girl leave the room. His right hand tentatively reached to touch his lips, where a strange tingle had occurred. 'Can it be-' he thought. '... love?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You okay now?" Rei inquired, looking him over.  
  
"Hai," Wufei mumbled. He noticed that she was studying him. "What are you staring at, onna?"  
  
"Just checking if you're all right," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Don't have to act like my kaasan."  
  
"Why do you have to act like such a snob?!" Rei retorted angrily. "Why do you have to turn everything around on everybody else?"  
  
Wufei replied without thinking. "Because that's what people expect of me!" His eyes widened as he realized what he said.  
  
Rei stared at him hard. "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't expect you to act like that."  
  
Wufei turned away from her. "Just leave me alone, onna."  
  
"You know," Rei whispered softly. "I like you just the way you are."  
  
He lifted his head to stare at her incredulously. "Nani?" he whispered.  
  
Rei came up close to his face, her mouth centimeters away from his own. "I mean... I'm attracted to you, your inner self and spirit."  
  
Wufei drew in a sharp breath as she brushed her lips against his own. He responded slowly, loving the feel of his lips against hers. Then she pulled back, her hair slightly tangled. She smiled at him and the fire in her eyes sparked.  
  
"Don't doubt yourself, Wufei..." she whispered for only him to hear before she left through the door as if she had never been there at all.  
  
"Why does she always do that?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it - I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Great game, Makoto," said Duo.  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself, Duo-san," Makoto replied with a grin.  
  
"You know, you're just the kind of girl I've been looking for," he thought, unaware he had just said it aloud.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto asked, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Did I just say that aloud?!" Duo inquired, eyes wide.  
  
"Hai," she mumbled to him, brushing a lock of hair away from her green eyes.  
  
"Oh," he murmured, eyes cast to the ground.  
  
Makoto turned away, her eyes slowly filling with tears, guessing it had all been a joke. "Well-" she choked out. "We better-"  
  
She was rudely interrupted as Duo grabbed her and pulled her towards his body. He brushed his lips against her own in a soft, tender kiss, the kind that you'll remember forever. He pulled away after a few moments and hugged her. "I meant what I said," he whispered to her.  
  
Makoto really couldn't say anything because her mind and heart were still reeling from the kiss. All that came out was one word. "Wow..."  
  
Duo winked and traced her cheek with his thumb. "I know."  
  
Makoto suddenly realized that it was getting late and it was almost time for the ball. "I have to get ready for something," she said. "I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Duo said. He embraced her before watching her run back to the palace.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. She giggled as he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. "Ja ne, Duo-kun!" she called. She headed towards her room. 'Did that just really happen?' she thought. 'Or am I just dreaming?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"Still I believe  
I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter found the way to their respective rooms with glazed looks. They looked in their closets for outfits to wear, humming to themselves. They finally found the perfect ones and hurried to get dressed. They added the necessary accessories while fixing their hair. As they sat at their vanities, they studied their reflection hard, unaware that someone was watching them.  
  
'Is... that really me?' they wondered as they traced their face in the mirror.  
  
Their cheeks had a certain glow and rosy color. A light twinkled in each of their eyes, making them look even more beautiful. They noticed their attitudes had changed considerably. They had the same thoughts.  
  
'I feel like I'm complete... like I was never missing something before,' they thought. 'Is this what it's like to fall in love?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero looked up sharply as he felt someone watching him. His body tensed but for some reason, he relaxed just as quickly. He saw the silhouette of the princess staring down at him, seemingly in a trance. 'Why is this so familiar?' he thought. 'I remember... that play Quatre took me to. What was it? Romeo & Juliet? Yes, I think that's right.'  
  
Serenity was startled as Heero swiftly looked up at her. She couldn't break away from his intense gaze as his eyes unfocused. She watched, puzzled, as he seemed deep in thought. A sigh fell from her lips as she felt a tug from somewhere in her chest. 'What are you doing to me, Heero Yuy?' she thought.  
  
'It was about a tale of forbidden love,' Heero said to himself, the plot coming back to him. 'In the end, they ended up dead because of an endless feud full of meaningless bloodshed.' He shook his head as he turned away from the captivating image of the princess. 'Does that have to happen here?' a small voice whispered in his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Serenity whirled around as she heard her door open. Three of her guardians entered, each looking quite different for some reason. She stared at them suspiciously while they blushed under her gaze. "Where have you all been?"  
  
"With Duo."  
  
"With Wufei."  
  
"With Trowa."  
  
"Seems like Minako-chan is not the only one with crushes!" taunted the moon princess.  
  
"You're one to talk, Sere!" Jupiter retorted with a grin. "What about Heero?"  
  
"He's nothing but a friend," Serenity replied quietly, her head bowed.  
  
"Are you so sure, Princess?" asked a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Michiru-chan!" she exclaimed with a squeal and dashed towards the older teenager. She hugged her enthusiastically and noticed the person beside her. "Ruka-chan! Nice to see you again!"  
  
"Well, we do have a prince to humiliate, do we not?" Haruka smirked.  
  
"Hai," Rei said. "All we're missing is Venus."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Well, she said she was going to find you, Sere," answered Ami.  
  
"Odd," commented the princess.  
  
"Lets see what my mirror tells us," Michiru said. She stared at the glassy surface as it began to shimmer. It faded to reveal the scene of Quatre and Minako. "She's in the music room," Neptune answered.  
  
"I'll just call her telepathically," replied Serenity. *Venus! It's time for the prank.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
~"With no-one to love me that way  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me  
And I won't wake up alone anymore-"~  
  
* * * * *  
  
*All right, Serenity,* Minako answered. *I'll be there in a moment.* She sang the last verses with a passion as the lyrics touched her heart. It was a song of pure hope and love, something she hoped every day she would find. As the last word came out from her lips, she opened her eyes. To her surprise, Quatre and herself had ended up very close to each other while she had been singing.  
  
Quatre's eyes were still closed but he could feel Minako's presence beside him. 'So full of life...' he thought. 'A goddess...'  
  
"Quatre?" Mina whispered. "Quatre? Quatre?!"  
  
"Wh-" The teenager jumped in surprise, almost letting go of his grip on the violin he had been playing.  
  
"Oops! Gomen nasai, Quatre-san. Gomen nasai."  
  
"That's all right, Minako-chan. Entirely my fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
"Iie, it was mine."  
  
"Iie, it was *mine.*"  
  
"Iie, it wasn't."  
  
"Hai, it was."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
The two stared at each other, then laughed aloud for a few good minutes. "We were acting like a bunch of six year olds," Venus commented.  
  
"You're right," he agreed as he glanced at her.   
  
Quatre didn't fail to notice how beautiful she looked after a breathless fit of laughter. He stepped closer to her and Minako held her breath. He tilted her chin in a trance and looked deeply into her eyes. She gazed right back, her heart beating a mile a minute. As the distance between their lips lessened, their eyelids fluttered close and the two met in the middle. It was a breath-taking first kiss, full of something unexpected which made your skin tingle. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, out of breath.   
  
Then Minako remembered what she had to do. "Oh, gomen Quatre-san, but Serenity-hime needs me."  
  
"I understand. See you later, ne?"  
  
"Hai," she replied. "Ja ne, Quatre-kun!" She gave him a swift kiss on the lips once again, before leaving the room.  
  
Quatre gazed at the spot where she had been standing, and remembered the events that had brought him here. "Maybe it's not such a bad day after all," he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone)~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Queen Serenity walked with grace as her quick steps brought her closer to the terminal of the palace. She was greeted by a lovely woman as old as herself with golden curls of hair shimmering past her shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes and perfect shaped face. She wore a simple orange and yellow gown, which suited her in a most flattering way.  
  
"Aphrodite!" Serenity exclaimed. "How are you?" She hugged her long time friend.  
  
"I've been fine, Serenity," the Queen of Venus replied. "How are things here?"  
  
"Some unruly boys have arrived, claiming to have been sent here by Pluto."  
  
"Iie, soo ka?"  
  
"Hai. I don't know what they're up to. I just don't like it."  
  
"Are they cute?"  
  
"Venus! Really!" Queen Serenity gave her a light smack on the shoulder with an irritated look.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're married."  
  
"I know that! I'm looking for someone for my dear Minako."  
  
"Endymion will be marrying my Serenity."  
  
"Ah... the prince of Earth, ne?"  
  
"Hai. He has such good manners," the queen complimented.  
  
"I'm sure," Aphrodite agreed distractedly as her senses picked up something. She turned her head in the direction of the pilots' rooms as they walked down the halls of the castle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing," the Venus queen replied convincingly.  
  
"All right," the Moon queen said. "Well, tonight at the ball, I'm going to officially announce Serenity's engagement to the prince of Earth. It will be simply lovely, if only the bride would cooperate."  
  
"Hai..." Aphrodite agreed while her friend continued to tell her the wedding plans. She wasn't listening as her gaze spotted five young men outside in the courtyard. 'Those boys...' she thought. 'They're the ones making me feel the energy. They don't belong here but at the same time they do.'   
  
One of them spotted her and smiled. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. The Venus queen smiled back. 'They seem nice enough,' she thought. Then she saw how the others looked. 'At least some of them.'  
  
Luna came running up to them. "My queen, excuse me for the interruption, but it is time to get ready for the ball."  
  
"Thank you, Luna," the Moon queen replied. "You may go now."  
  
Luna nodded. "Yes, your majesty." Then she turned around and walked toward the palace.  
  
"I'll see you at the ball, ne, Aphrodite?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Serenity," the Venus queen answered.  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Good-bye," she said.  
  
As the Queen of Venus turned around to study the five young men again, she concentrated on her planet. They all had their backs turned to her. As ruler of the planet of Love, she had a gift to see the loves of others through a special aura. When it was time, she would pass the ability onto her daughter, Princess Minako. She studied the teenagers carefully as the auras visible only to her eye leapt up. One with dark brown hair had a navy surrounding him with tints of green, while one with brown hair covering his eyes had an emerald color. The teenager who had smiled at her had a golden aura and one with black hair had a crimson glow. The last young man, who had a braid, had an ebony glow. She stifled a gasp as she read their auras. Weaved through each and every aura of the young men were those of the moon princess and Inner Senshi's own colors. She realized it was very faint, but she could also see the potential it had of growing. Sooner or later, the love could become unbreakable and nothing could tear it apart.  
  
'But do the girls feel the same way?' she wondered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako burst through the room, panting, holding her make-up kit. "Never fear for I am here!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Venus..." Princess Serenity trailed off in an irritated tone, while tapping her foot.  
  
"Umm... yeah?" the senshi of Love replied weakly.  
  
"Where were you?!"  
  
"Well, you see... the truth is..."  
  
"You were with Quatre, weren't you?"  
  
"Nani?! How did you know?" Minako asked her princess.  
  
Serenity smirked, reflecting a flawless imitation of the perfect soldier. "Seems all my Inner guardians have gained a habit of spending time with the boys." All the Inner Senshi flushed at their princess's comment, but she giggled. "Minna-chan's falling in love! Minna-chan's falling in love!" That only served to make them blush deeper.  
  
"Don't we have a prank to do?" Makoto asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Hai, we do," Serenity agreed, her giggling fits stopping.  
  
"Ami-chan, do you have the potion?" asked Rei.  
  
"Hai," Ami answered, while taking out a vile from her subspace pocket.  
  
"Here's two glasses of wine," Michiru added, setting them on a tray.  
  
"When did you get that?" Haruka asked, startled.  
  
Michiru shrugged indifferently, hiding a secret smile. "Minna was so preoccupied, I decided to get the other supplies we needed for the prank."  
  
"Doomo arigato, Chiru-chan," Serenity expressed with grateful eyes.  
  
"You're welcome, princess," the Senshi of the Seas replied with a light smile.  
  
"Step One: Gather supplies; check," Rei said.  
  
Ami opened the vile and poured the contents into one of the glasses. "Okay, Sere-hime, the left glass is the one you give to the prince."  
  
"Left glass... got it," the princess replied.  
  
"Step Two: Prepare wine glasses; check," Makoto said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Koneko-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. The baka prince needs to learn a lesson," declared Serenity.  
  
"All right," Minako said. "Lets check if the victim is near." She and Makoto quickly opened the door and poked their heads out. They could see the prince of Earth coming down the hallway by himself. They stuck their heads back into the room and signaled to the rest of them.  
  
Serenity smoothed her dress over and nearly gagged that she was actually getting ready for Prince Endymion. 'Kill me now...' she thought, but then remembered the purpose of it all.  
  
"Here's the glasses, Sere-hime," said Ami. She put the one with the potion in the princess's left hand and the other in her right hand.  
  
"Wish me luck," the princess requested as she exited the room after taking a final breath.  
  
"Good luck..."  
  
"Now commencing Step Three: Prince's Bait," Haruka commented, while the others stared at her. "What?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity put on her best I'm-happy-to-see-you smile as the prince of Earth approached her with his usual arrogant face. "Hello, princess," Endymion greeted with a smirk.  
  
"Hello, Endymion," she replied, holding the two glasses to her bosom.  
  
It just so happened that Endymion noticed the glasses since his gaze had drifted there, which didn't go unnoticed by the princess. "My, my... what is the wine for, Serenity?" he asked.  
  
'Ecchi...' she thought darkly, but smiled sweetly. "For you, actually," she answered. "You hentai," she added under her breath, low enough so he couldn't hear.  
  
"Really?" Endymion questioned, incredulous as he raised his eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I decided it is best for the Earth and Moon that your planet joins the Silver Millennium through our marriage. Why put up a fight? I should just learn to accept it," she expressed.  
  
The suspicious look on the prince of Earth's face disappeared to be replaced with one of almost hidden triumph. "I'm glad you came to your senses," he commented.  
  
Serenity tried not to roll her eyes. "Would you like a glass of wine?" she inquired politely, an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Of course," he answered. He took the glass in her left hand, which she had offered, and put it to his lips. He gave a sigh of satisfaction as the cool liquid flowed down his throat.  
  
The moon princess took a small sip herself, but not too much. "So, how does the wine taste, Endymion?"  
  
"It tastes delicious..." Endymion trailed off as he collapsed to the ground with a thud.  
  
Serenity sighed peacefully while fanning herself with her hand. "I knew you would like it," she commented as she took another sip herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I heard a thud," commented Minako.  
  
"Hai, me too," agreed Rei.  
  
"I think she did it," said Haruka.  
  
"I believe she did," Michiru agreed as she opened the door. "Take a look for yourself."  
  
The rest of the senshi rushed to look through. They started to giggle as they saw the prince sprawled on the floor, while their princess yawned indifferently. "Are you going to help me or not?" Serenity asked as she spotted them.  
  
"Of course, Koneko-chan," Haruka said impassively as she brushed past the Inner Senshi. She picked up the limp body of the prince with no effort at all and carried him back to the princess's room. She set him down on the bed carelessly.  
  
"Are you positive that he's fully knocked out?" asked Rei.  
  
"Iie, let me check," Ami said. She walked to the side of the bed and used the skills she learned from her classes and books. After a few minutes, she stepped back. "Hai, he's in a deep sleep."  
  
Minako cracked her knuckles. "Time to work!" she declared as she opened her make-up case, which contained all kinds of powders, polishes, and so forth. She grinned evilly and started to dig through her things.  
  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and the princess all looked at Venus, then at one another, then back at Venus. They shrugged their shoulders and joined her.  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked upon the scene with amusement. "Well, what do you think?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Why don't we?"  
  
"All right."  
  
The two older Senshi joined their younger companions in finding something to put on the prince. Bottles and tubes flew through the air as they discarded them.  
  
"Iie, that color's all wrong."  
  
"What do you mean? I love that color!"  
  
"Of course it would look good on you, Minako, but what about Endymion?"  
  
"Oh, you're right."  
  
"I get to put on the lipstick!"  
  
"No! I do!"  
  
"You can put on the blush."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"I take the nail polish."  
  
"Then I get the eye liner."  
  
"I get this color powder!"  
  
"Okay. Everyone grabbed something?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Then lets get started."  
  
After about fifteen minutes and fits of giggles, all the princesses were done and looked upon their handiwork with satisfaction. They tilted their heads to the side and studied him from every angle. "What do you think?" Minako questioned.  
  
"Maroon isn't his color," commented Rei.  
  
"Did somebody put on too much blush?" Makoto asked. "He looks like a clown."  
  
"Well, he needs to look ridiculous, ne?" Serenity giggled. "I figure it worked."  
  
"Hai," agreed Haruka. "It worked a lot. In fact, I think too good."  
  
"He reminds me of one of those scary jesters," Michiru commented as she brushed a hand through her sea green hair.  
  
"Doesn't he?" Ami said. "Do you think we might have overdone it just a tad?"  
  
"Iie," replied Minako.  
  
"Just one more thing..." Serenity trailed off as she stood beside the bed by the prince.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Serenity just shook her head and smiled. She waved a hand over Endymion's head and murmured a few incoherent words under her breath. A few sparkles escaped past her fingertips and twinkled down onto his hair. They glowed for a second where they landed, before spreading like wildfire. When the process was done, the princess stepped back as her guardians gawked.  
  
"Did we discuss this part?"  
  
"Genius! Pure genius!"  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"Wait to go, Serenity!"  
  
"Why pink?"  
  
"It just seemed like the right color for some reason," the princess commented.  
  
"Step Four: Make-up; check," Minako said.  
  
"What's next?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We need to take him to his chambers," Serenity replied. "Ruka-chan? Would you mind?"  
  
"Iie," Haruka answered. She carried the prince for yet another time and quickly exited the room.  
  
The others followed the senshi of Uranus cautiously as they stepped into the hall. They walked quietly towards the prince's room and were relieved to find his door unlocked. They entered before anyone could see them and watched as Haruka laid him on the bed. They looked between each other for a moment before bursting into laughter again.  
  
"Okay, enough is enough," Ami said as she wiped her eyes after a few minutes. "We've had our fun. Now we better go."  
  
"What are you talking about, Ami-chan?" asked Makoto. "The party just started."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Who's going to be the servant?" asked Minako. "We can't let it be a regular one. They'll tell him for sure."  
  
"How about we get someone to do it for us? Someone we trust?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"How about Duo?" suggested Makoto.  
  
"Hai, Duo seems like the fun type," commented Serenity. "I'll get him. Who wants to come with me?"  
  
"I'll go with you," said Jupiter.  
  
"Okay, lets go," the princess replied, and the two exited.  
  
Minako stared after the princess and Makoto with understanding eyes as her gaze landed on Jupiter's back. "She's got it bad," she commented.  
  
"Got what?" asked Ami, puzzled.  
  
"What do you think? She's in love!" Minako exclaimed. "Didn't you see her face when she suggested Duo?"  
  
"Hai... it was dreamy," commented Rei, "and distracted."  
  
"Love symptoms!" Minako declared, pumping her fist into the air.  
  
"But she just met him today!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"What does time have to do with love?" asked Michiru quietly.  
  
"........................."  
  
"See?" Haruka questioned, amused. "You can fall in love in mere minutes or hours. It doesn't matter."  
  
"I agree," Rei said.  
  
Michiru glanced in her mirror talisman as she took it out to look at it. "Nothing is more extraordinary than a timeless love," she commented softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo heard a knock sound on his bedroom door right after he had gotten back from his meeting with his friends. "Coming!" he called. "Hold on!" He opened the door and gaped.  
  
"Pick your mouth off the floor, Duo-san," the princess giggled.  
  
"Wh-? Oh, of course," Duo agreed, shaking his head as he tore his gaze away from the princess of Jupiter. "So, why are you guys here?"  
  
"Well, we kind of need your help for something," Makoto said, playing with the folds of her dress.  
  
"Oh?" Duo raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The princesses glanced up as the door to Prince Endymion's room was opened and in came Serenity, Makoto, and an enthusiastic Duo. "I am totally in!" exclaimed Duo. Then he got a good look at the prince and started laughing so hard he cried. After awhile, he wiped his eyes. "So, how is this going to work?"  
  
"Take this," Serenity offered, holding out to him a pink pen which she took out of thin air.  
  
He looked at it suspiciously. "Let me guess... Subspace, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What do I do with this pen?" asked Duo as he examined it.  
  
"Hold it up in the air, say 'Disguise Power,' and whatever you want to turn into," Serenity instructed.  
  
'Here goes nothing,' Duo thought as he bit his lip. "Disguise Power! Turn me into a servant!" Lights flashed and encircled Duo with its glow. As it faded, a new young man stepped out. Duo had his eyes shut tightly, still holding the pen in the air. "Well?"  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Totally different look..."  
  
"He kind of looks like Heero..."  
  
"Nani?!" exclaimed Duo as his eyes shot open. He felt his hair and found that he had no braid at all. "What happened to my braid?!" he demanded.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Duo-kun. It's only temporary," Makoto stated.  
  
Duo pouted and gave the pen back to the princess. He crossed his arms over, irritated, as he studied his new clothes. He wore beige slacks, covered with a white shirt and gray vest. That was covered by an apron and he wore black shoes. His hair had been cut just like Heero's, except he had much shorter bangs. His hair had been tinged with black, but still retained its brown color. His usual laughing cobalt blue eyes had been changed to a startling blue-green, somewhat similar to turquoise. Not only that, he wore wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Not too shabby," Haruka commented. "Just like all the other servants here."  
  
"Remember what to do, Duo-san?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Gotcha," he winked behind his glasses.  
  
"Okay, lets go," Rei said.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room, but not before Makoto gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. He grinned with silliness as he waved, then turned his attention to the task at hand. "Step Five: Humiliation Galore; now in progress," he murmured. 'Time to get into character,' he thought. He straightened his back and stood like a servant would. Then he approached the bed and shook the shoulders of the prince not so gently. "Your majesty? Your majesty!" he exclaimed, about ready to gag, like the princess had been moments ago.  
  
"What is it?" Endymion asked, irritated and dizzy.  
  
"It is time for the ball," Duo replied. "You're late."  
  
"Tell them to wait five more minutes," the prince instructed as he fell back on the bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Duo said. He picked up the prince and let him lean on his shoulder. He grabbed several mismatch clothes from the prince's closet and thrust it in his arms. He let the prince go and watched, amused, as Endymion stood dizzily. "Wear those," he instructed.  
  
The prince, still too groggy to see straight, followed the orders, oblivious to the snickers coming from the 'servant.' Unknown to his hazy mind, he was dressed in a variety of clothes which looked horrible and at the same time, ridiculous. "I'm done," he mumbled.  
  
"You sure are," Duo chuckled. He supported the sleepy prince and walked out of the room.  
  
The trip down the hall was uneventful, since everyone was attending the engagement ball and all the servants were there. As Duo approached the main doors leading to the ballroom, the guards looked between in each other and tried not to snicker at his royal majesty. Duo shook his head and tried to compose himself.  
  
"His Majesty the Prince of Earth would like to be announced," Duo managed to say without chuckling.  
  
The guard on the right side stared uneasily at the prince. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai!" Endymion snapped, annoyed.  
  
The other guard snickered but caught himself. "If you say so, your majesty." He opened the door slightly and slipped in. Then he came back out, smiling somewhat. "They're ready."  
  
"Presenting His Majesty Prince Endymion!" a voice boomed from the inside.  
  
"That's your cue, your highness," Duo smirked as he let the prince stand by himself.  
  
"Hai," the prince replied nonchalantly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Duo stood a few steps behind him, adjusting his glasses. 'I have got to see this...' he thought.  
  
The guards opened the doors as Prince Endymion entered with Duo trailing behind him. All activity in the ballroom ceased immediately and things became deathly silent. You could hear a pin drop as all eyes stared at the Earth prince. People were staring at him as he stood at the top of the stairs, with utter disbelief and confusion.  
  
Suddenly, as if by some higher being, the prince's mind cleared and he was able to think straight. He blinked as he realized everyone was looking at him. He smirked, naturally liking the attention, but that quickly faded when someone chuckled. That set off a tidal wave of snickers and laughter. Everyone was gawking or staring at him some more. Some faces became red after so much laughing. He frowned and glanced at the right toward a full length mirror. Then he did a double take and his mouth opened in horror.  
  
Prince Endymion's reflection was not the one who greeted him every day. Instead of the handsome one (*coughs*) he usually saw, he was staring into the eyes of one who looked completely and utterly ridiculous. He wore an ugly shade of green pants topped off with a maroon shirt. He had an orange overcoat with brown outdoor boots. What was shocking was his face. He had on lipstick, blush, and mascara that were all different shades of colors. There was not an inch of his face that was not covered. To top all that off, his hair was no longer the deep ebony like a raven's. It was a shockingly bright PINK. The prince took one last look at himself, terrified, listened to the jeers of the people, and ran out of the room with a speed that even amazed the senshi of the Winds.  
  
Duo grinned and winked at the group of princesses smiling at him. Then he slipped back outside before he was caught and questioned.  
  
"Was that hilarious or not?" Makoto giggled.  
  
"HAI!" echoed her friends.  
  
"I can't believe it," Haruka chuckled.  
  
"What a prank," Minako whistled.  
  
"Serenity!" exclaimed a voice from the side.  
  
The princess of the moon turned, delighted at the familiar voice. She laughed and her eyes twinkled as she launched herself in the man's arms. He, in turn, chuckled and embraced her as well.  
  
"How's it going, Bunny?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"That's good," the man said. "Any other love interests besides the prince?" he added slyly.  
  
"Jadeite!" Serenity squealed.  
  
End Chapter 4 - Of Love & Pranks  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 5  



	6. Chapter 5 - A Dark Turn of Events

.:Forbidden Love:.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you that Usa-oneesan is the one who wrote this chapter, so all the credit goes to her, k? Also, this chapter is dark. You have been warned.

**Warning: In case none of you read the author's notes, this chapter is dark.**

***********************************  
Forbidden Love  
Chapter 5 - A Dark Turn of Events  
Authors: [Usa-chan][1] & [Krys Yuy][2]  
***********************************

Serenity leaned back to stare into Jadeite's eyes. "Why are you here?"

Jadeite grinned and kissed the Princess's cheek. "We're here to protect Prince Arrogance."

Serenity giggled, "Honto? Demo all four of you?"

Jadeite mock frowned, "He sent an urgent request for us from Earth. What'd you do to him?"

Serenity grinned, "Only got revenge. You don't know what he tried to do to me, Jadeite-chan! If it hadn't been for Heero-san..." She let her words trail off and shivered. She forced the usual bright smile to her face and grinned, "Demo it's over now so I'm alright! Will you be staying for the ball?"

"Heero?" Jadeite asked an amused smile sliding onto his lips. "Serenity-chan, am I sensing a crush?"

Serenity flushed faintly, "Baka, Jadeite! Why would I have a crush?" Her face fell for a moment and her eyes darkened, "Besides you know as well as I do that I'm betrothed to Endymion."

Jadeite winced, "I feel sorry for you having to go through that by the way."

Serenity sighed, "Demo... Okaasan won't even listen to me when I tell her what kind of person he is. All she cares about is her Kingdom... I wish... I wish I'd have never been born," she snapped before picking up her skirts and running away tears of fury and pain starting to trail down her cheeks.

Rei scowled at Jadeite, "Way to go, baka."

Heero who had been watching in the shadows frowned. He stepped towards the group, "Is it really safe for her to be running off like that? She was attacked earlier by one of those Dark Kingdom beasts and this time she doesn't have my gun."

Serenity ran faster letting her dress drop from her hands and ignoring the sounds of tearing fabric as the hem got caught in a tree's root and she pulled free. "I ... I want to be free," she whimpered feeling the hot salty tears stream down her soft cheeks. She ignored where she was going and didn't pay heed to anything but getting as far away from the Palace as possible. She felt one of her shoes fall off and cursing she bent down to get it.

"What a pleasure it is to find you out here, Hime," whispered a gruff voice near her ear.

Serenity turned and looked up startled as a heavy hand slammed into her left cheek. She screamed but one of the torn and muddied shreds of her dress was stuffed into her mouth. She looked up at the almost human like youma and shivered.

The creature smirked dark blue lips lifting to reveal normal looking teeth. "You're a real catch you know. I could just sell you and make far more then Beryl would ever give me... of course isn't it customary for merchants to test their wares first?"

Serenity's eyes widened and she began to struggle more. Fear clouding her mind. She managed to spit the make-shift gag out and ignored the hand that slammed into her cheek again. She could taste blood and knew the second blow must have split her lip. She turned her head and took a deep breath. "HEERO!" she screamed as a fist connected with her unharmed cheek.

The creature snarled dark green eyes filled with fury, "BAKA!" It roared throwing her as hard as it could against a tree. Serenity gasped as her soft body hit the rough bark of the tree. Her head bounced off the wood and for a second her vision was complete black, "Heero..." her cries were becoming sobs and it was the last time she was able to whisper his name as the gag was roughly pushed into her mouth. She sobbed as the smells of the youma started to overwhelm her and she was forced to fight to retain her conciousness. She was dimly aware of the energy draining ropes she was being tied up with and gasped as she realized the thing was tugging at her delicate dress. Her eyes were filled with confusion for a moment before she realized what it was trying to do. Hysteria welled up in her throat and she began to struggle more.

The sound of fabric being ripped sounded as loud as screams to Serenity's ears and she struggled wildly as the thing loomed closer rancid breath fanning her face. "You'll make me rich, Hime," it grunted red skin shining in the daylight. It ran a finger down her chek picking up blood and tears and a long pink lizard-like tongue shot out and licked the moisture off his fingertip. "Mmmmmm."

Serenity's cries had been reduced to soft sobs as she felt rough hands on her arm. She closed her eyes as she felt her arm being squeezed and twisted and she almost choked on the gag when she could practically feel the cruel thing attempting to break her arm.

"Humans are so weak. Demo before I sell you I should get a look at you to see just how much you can make me." She felt more of her material rip and the lacey silk floated to the ground leaving her exposed and unprotected.

There was the sound of a gunshot and the youma fell away a look of utter shock on its face. Serenity felt the ropes go slack and through her hazy vision realized Heero had finally come. A deep frown restd on his lips and he lifted her in his arms wrapping her body in what was left of her dress. He tore the gag out of her mouth and she saw his eyes narrow at the crimson red color it had become.

"Daijobu ka?" Heero asked as Serenity turned her head to the side and spit out the blood that would have eventually choked her. She turned back towards him a ray of sunlight lancing through the treetops and revealing her face for the first time. She heard him curse and felt his arms slacken slightly.

"I knew... you'd come, Heero," She said a faint smile coming to her lips. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes her body trembling a final time before she allowed her exhaustion to overcome her.

Heero glanced down at the burden in his arms his eyes narrowing. 'If I had been any later she could have...' He shook his head faintly pulling her closer to him until he heard her whimper. He loosened his grip slightly and walked back towards the Palace not quite sure what he was going to do or explain what had happened.

Duo looked up from talking with Makoto his eyes widened. "Nani?... Heero? What happened???"

Heero ignored him and walked by going to Ami's side. "One of those creatures had her tied to a tree and did this to her. You're a healer, ne?"

Ami stared at her princess in shock. "Serenity..."

"SERENITY! What did you do to my daughter? I knew you five were trouble!"

Heero looked up and saw a furious Queen Serenity with Endymion slightly behind a smug smirk on his lips. It was obvious that he had been the one to alert the queen.

The Queen shook her head rage shining in her eyes. "All five of you are going to the dungeons. You'll be executed in the morning."

Minako gasped, "Nani? Serenity-sama, Heero-san didn't do this to her! A youma did."

The Queen shook her head, "I don't want to hear it. I can see for myself that he did this. Disgusting animal. GUARDS!"

The four senshi could only watch shocked as the five pilots were taken away and Princess Serenity was taken to the medical room.

Jadeite glanced at Rei, "What just happened?" He was started to see almost tears in the fire maiden's eyes. "Rei-san?" He asked concerned.

Rei looked up, "We have to save them... Jadeite-san will you and the other generals help us?"

"Help you free the prisoners?" He whispered as he realized Endymion was coming back.

Rei nodded once. "Endymion, this is your fault this happened to her," Rei spat her eyes narrowed.

Endymion almost smirked, "You'd be surprised how sweet revenge is, Rei-san," he said with a smile. "Now I'm going to go visit the prisoners. I do believe I owe one of them for being with my fiancee." He walked off leaving the senshi and even his own guards furious.

Serenity awoke a cry coming to her lips. Beside her the Queen of Mercury sat. "Daijobu ka, Serenity?"

Serenity winced, "Where's Heero?"

"Who?"

"The boy... the one with the green tanktop."

"Is he the one that did that to you?"

"IIE!!! Heero saved me! A youma attacked me out there... I need to see Heero... demo..." She looked up at the older woman her eyes pleading, "O-negai, don't tell Okaasan."

"Serenity-san... you don't understand. Your Mother has ordered all five of those boys to be executed."

"NANI?" Serenity sat up ignoring the pain. "You have to keep her busy while I talk to Heero. O-negai?"

The older woman nodded. She had seen the gradual way that the elder Serenity's concern had went from Princess Serenity to caring only for her Kingdom and relations with other planets. "Hai, just hurry."

Serenity smiled thankfully then hurried out of the room. She knew her Mother wasn't around. She doubted if the woman would ever be around if she had been killed that day. She stayed out of sight of the guards and hurried as quickly as her injuries would allow.

Heero looked up as the door opened and a smirking Prince arrived. "You should have stayed away from her. Of course it was a small price to pay to get you into this situation. However I had given specific orders for that numbskull to leave her face untouched. Honestly... how can I be seen going to the ball with someone looking like THAT."

Heero frowned his eyes narrowing. "You arranged that?"

Endymion smirked, "Hai, it taught both of you a lesson."

Duo standing beside Heero scowled deeply, "You're sick. She could have DIED."

Endymion shrugged, "And that affects me how? Queen Serenity is too concerned about relations with Earth to be concerned about anything else."

"So you arranged for something like that to happen to her, your own fiancee?" Duo demanded with a scowl.

"Nani?" Whispered a soft voice.

Endymion scowled at the stricken Princess, "You weren't supposed to hear that..." He stepped towards her pinning her to the wall. "You know your mother wouldn't believe you anyways pathetic Princess."

Serenity closed her eyes her body trembling. If what she had heard was true then the youma had been following Endymion's orders. She remembered the feel of the thing's hands and she shivered an almost whimper escaping her. '_Iie... that can't be true. Why would he do that to me? I know he doesn't love me demo... to wish for something like that to happen?_'

Endymion frowned, "I'm going to tell your Mother to postpone the ball. I refuse to go with you looking like that." He stalked off leaving Serenity crouched against the wall eyes closed.

Heero noticed Duo reaching through the bars and gently touching Serenity's back. "Daijobu, Serenity. I won't let him hurt you again."

Serenity glanced at him for a moment. "Arigato, Duo-kun... demo...." She turned to Heero, "You have to get out of here. I could talk Ruka-chan into hiding you aboard her shuttle and taking you back to her planet. I won't let Okaasan kill you for a crime you didn't commit..."

Heero simply watched her making no move to accept her offer of freedom. "On one condition."

Serenity smiled. Even if her life would be ruined for as long as she lived at least her friends would have escaped. "Hai?"

"You have to come with us."

   [1]: mailto:Usagi@smcrossover.com
   [2]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	7. Chapter 6 - Respond No Longer

.:Forbidden Love:.

**Warning: The queens may appear OOC.**

***********************************  
Forbidden Love  
Chapter 6 - Respond No Longer  
Authors: [Krys Yuy][1] & [Usa-chan][2]  
***********************************

"You have to come with us."

"Nani?" Serenity whispered, her blue eyes widening.

"You heard me," Heero replied.

The pilots stared in shock at the perfect soldier. He was asking the princess to go with them. This was an interesting turn of events. She must have done something drastic to him. That was the only explanation that they could come up with in their minds. Usually, Heero would have just taken the offer without even saying thanks.

Quatre nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Serenity-hime. We will only go if you come with us," he said.

"Renity, it's not safe for you to be here anymore," Duo added.

"Iie, I can't..." she replied. "I have to stay here with my friends. I have to-"

"Marry the town idiot?" Duo snorted. "Renity, you have to come with us. The prince is wacky! Who knows what he will do after we're gone!"

"Especially if we're not here to protect you anymore," Heero said in almost a whisper, so only the princess could hear him.

"I don't know..."

"O-negai?" Quatre pleaded. "You're in grave danger. Can't you tell?"

"I know, but I have obligations!"

"To what? To take all this abuse?" Duo questioned. "Before you turn twenty Renity, you will know only pain!"

"It will stop..."

"When, onna? When?! Your mother denies the truth!" Wufei stated. "If she cared at all, her eyes would have been opened by now!"

"My mother loves me!"

"I'm sorry to say this your highness, but it seems your mother doesn't even care about your own well being," Trowa stated, his head bowed. "From what I have seen and heard so far, she only cares about her kingdom."

"That's not true!" Serenity denied. "How dare you!"

"Look around you, onna!" Wufei exclaimed, exasperated. "Your mother has us locked up and sentenced to be executed! And for what?! We have done nothing! We just came here to retrieve Yuy and Winner. Then Yuy here rescues you, and the queen refuses to hear an explanation!"

"You're lying!"

"It is the truth," Quatre said softly, not wanting to hurt the hysterical princess.

"I know she hasn't been caring as much lately... but she didn't even hear you out?" she asked timidly.

"Hai," Quatre answered.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to look at the pilots with teary eyes. "I'll arrange your escape," she stated. When she saw Heero open his mouth, she put her hand through the bars and held a slender finger to his mouth. "Shh," she whispered. "I will think about your condition, but that does not mean I will stand by and watch you die." She gave them all a reassuring smile, before disappearing past the door. '_You mean too much to me,_' she added silently.

When she was out of earshot, Duo still retained his playful attitude and grinned somewhat weakly at Heero. "So, is she your girlfriend now, buddy?"

"Omae o korosu."

"Duo..." Quatre groaned.

"What?" the braided pilot asked innocently.

* * * * *

"Isis, please! I saw it with my own eyes! Those five boys have been trouble from the very beginning!" Queen Serenity stated with authority.

"Serenity, you have not heard a word I've uttered this entire time!" the Queen of Mercury retorted. "Those boys have done nothing wrong!"

"That boy... Herald, whatever is name is... after what he's done, you dare stand up for them?" she demanded. "Your own daughter could be in danger because of these... these... scoundrels!"

"I can assure you, Serenity, that our daughters are not in danger," a new voice stated.

Queen Serenity turned to glare at the newcomer. "Aphrodite, how would you know? You just arrived today."

"I am sure we would've sensed it for one thing," she said.

"Besides," Isis cut in. "Your own daughter has stated the truth! They didn't do anything to her!"

"Nani?!" the elder Serenity exclaimed. "When did my daughter awake?"

The Mercury Queen noticed her mistake too late. She decided to just go on with the conversation still and hope that the princess had enough time. "She had told me that a youma attacked her!"

"A youma?" the queen questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Here? I highly doubt that. It couldn't have gotten past the guards on its own."

"Serenity, why do you deny the truth?" Isis sighed.

"Prince Endymion himself saw it!" the Moon Queen stated. "He saw that Herald character in the act!"

"Did he?" the Queen of Venus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he did! He told me himself! I have no reason to lie," the elder Serenity commented.

"Then why, may I ask, did he not protect her from him, your majesty?" asked Isis.

The queen, who had done nothing but defend her view and the prince, was rendered without an answer to the Queen of Mercury's question.

"Is your brave and valiant prince of Earth too cowardly to protect his own fiancee?" Aphrodite added. "Your daughter?"

"Surely, if he had seen her struggle, and if he's as kind as you say he is, the princess wouldn't be in that condition," Isis commented.

"And if that Heero," the Venus Queen corrected, "character is as vile as you claim him to be, why would he bring her back to the palace? Just to get caught? Those boys do not look stupid, my queen!"

Queen Serenity shook her head and forced herself to talk. "The prince would not lie! Besides, those boys are a threat to my kingdom!"

"Are they?" Isis asked with narrowed eyes. "You know it is not in my nature to talk this way, Serenity. But you are out of line-"

"Iie!" the elder Serenity exclaimed. "You are out of line, Isis! What gives you two the right to challenge my judgment?!"

"Ever since you put your kingdom ahead of everything else!" Aphrodite snapped.

"What in the moon are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Serenity, you are not who you once were," Isis replied. "You have tossed your own daughter aside. By the gods, she nearly died and I don't even see you shed a tear!"

"She's fine! If Endymion hadn't gotten me-"

"Then you wouldn't have sentenced those five boys to their deaths on false accusations!" finished Aphrodite.

"What kind of mother have you become?" Isis asked in a low tone.

"Neither of you have the right to talk to me in this way," Serenity stated, anger evident in her eyes.

"Yes, we do. We are just concerned about you and your views now," Isis explained.

"None of you have anything to do with this! You have no business coming here and telling me what I should and should not do!"

"That's where you are wrong, Serenity!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"Am I? Why is that?"

"Anything having to deal with love concerns me!" she retorted. "Isis here also has a right... since you have just sentenced our daughters' soulmates to be executed!"

"Nani?"

"That's right. You heard me, Serenity. Soulmates."

"Iie! My daughter's destiny lies with the prince of Earth!" the queen exclaimed. "Go, Aphrodite, Isis. I need not hear your foolish lies anymore."

The two Inner Queens sighed, realizing their argument to have been futile. "Yes, my queen," they chorused before exiting the throne room.

Isis glanced at Aphrodite as they headed down the hall. "Soulmates?" she echoed.

The Queen of Venus smiled softly. "Hai, Isis," she replied. "Soulmates. Just don't tell the girls."

"I won't. They already have enough to worry about."

* * * * *

Princess Serenity entered her room to find all her senshi and the generals gathered there. "Minna-chan, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"We have gathered together to form a plan to save those guests of yours, Serenity-chan," explained Jadeite.

"Soo ka?" she replied. "I was just going to find all of you to do just that!"

"We're not just going to let them die, Koneko-chan," Haruka commented. "I can tell they mean too much to you already."

"Hai," Michiru agreed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Makoto, her mind on Duo.

"Anyone have any suggestions?" Minako added.

"Well, we could distract the prince," Jadeite chimed in as he gestured to his fellow generals.

"Hai, we can keep him far away from the cells for the rest of the night," Kunzite agreed.

"And throughout the morning," said Zoicite.

"What about us?" Rei demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Rei-san?" asked Nephrite. "You, as well as the other Senshi, will be breaking the prisoners out."

"Ruka-chan, can you and Michiru leave tonight?" the princess inquired.

"Why, Koneko-chan," Haruka mocked hurt. "I didn't know you found our company so disagreeable."

"Iie, silly," the princess giggled. "I want you and Michiru to hide Heero and the others in your shuttle on the way back to Uranus."

"Hai, that's a good idea," Ami commented. "The queen wouldn't suspect you helping them at all."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Leave that to me," Michiru said, smiling softly.

"All right," Haruka consented. "We have to get the shuttle ready then. We'll see you later, ne? Ja, minna-chan." She walked out the door.

"Good luck," Michiru added, before following her companion.

"It's a vague plan, but I think it'll work," Kunzite commented.

"One last thing," Serenity said.

"What's that?" asked Jadeite.

"I have to tell all of you something."

"Well, what is it, oojo?" asked Nephrite.

"You know how a youma attacked me?"

They all winced slightly, but nodded their heads. "Hai."

"That was Endymion's idea," she replied gravely.

"Nani?!"

"Serenity-hime, are you sure?" asked Ami.

"Hai. I heard it with my own ears, as well as Hiiro-kun and the others in the prison."

"It's not safe for you here anymore, Serenity-chan," Jadeite commented.

"That's exactly what Duo-kun had said!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't," Minako agreed.

"Heero said they would only go if..." she trailed off.

"If what?" Zoicite prompted.

"If I go with them."

"You should go, Serenity," Rei commented with a sad look in her eyes. "You are no longer safe here in your own home."

"But what about you?"

"We're safe, oojo," Makoto said. '_At least for now,_' she added silently.

"I can't leave you!"

"We can't take about this right now, minna-chan!" Ami exclaimed. "We're running out of time!"

"Okay, lets go," Minako said.

"Matte! I have to say good-bye," said Serenity. She hugged the four generals tightly. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together, Jadeite-chan, Kunzite-chan, Zoicite-chan, and Nephrite-chan."

"That's all right, oojo," Nephrite said with a smile.

"Lets go!" Rei hissed from the doorway.

"Ja, minna-chan," Serenity whispered, before dashing down the hall with her guardians.

The generals stared after them, before going down another hall. '_Take care, Serenity-hime,_' they thought.

* * * * *

Sailor Pluto looked on these events with dawning horror. She could not stop what was about to happen, nor could she convince her queen of the truth. She had been blinded by the need of her kingdom. No matter what Pluto could do, the result would be the same. '_Why does it have to be this way?!_' she demanded in her mind. '_Why?!_' As the scene she was watching vanished, it was replaced with those of the Inner Senshi and generals. Despite her knowledge of the catastrophe that was about to happen soon, she permitted herself to let out a small smile as her gaze lingered on a certain general with silky brown hair. Then she frowned and shook her head, turning to figure out some way to help her princess, knowing that she was no longer safe. However, she was satisfied with the spell she had cast on the pilots' weapons. They didn't seem to notice that their ammunition never ran short. She made sure that they would be able to protect the princess and keep her safe.

* * * * *

Ami suddenly stopped in her tracks as she remembered something. Everyone else stopped as well and huddled around her.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" asked the princess.

"I was thinking... Zoicite-san and the others might need this," she stated softly as she pulled a vile from her sub-space pocket.

"What are they going to need that for?" asked Venus.

"They might need to come and help us. It won't do if they are distracting the prince all night," Ami replied. "It's part of the potion I had whipped up earlier and had forgotten about it."

"What's the difference between this one and the one we used before?"

"The one we used before was only to temporarily knock him out, then he would be awake fully," Mercury answered. "The one I now have in my hand knocks the person out for twelve hours and no one can do anything to get that person awake until the time is over."

"That will give us enough time," Rei said.

Makoto received the bottle from Ami, and clutched it in her hand. "I'll take it to them," she offered.

"All right, Mako-chan," said Venus. "We'll meet you in the dungeons."

"Hai," the Senshi of Jupiter replied, before darting down the hall.

"Lets go, minna-chan," Serenity said as they continued on their way.

* * * * *

Jupiter ran until she saw the four tall figures that were Prince Endymion's guardians. "Minna-chan!" she whispered fiercely.

Jadeite turned, surprised. "What is it, Makoto-san?" he asked.

"Here, take this," she replied, thrusting a bottle into Nephrite's hands.

"Nani?" Zoicite questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Give it to the prince," she instructed.

"What will it do?" Kunzite inquired curiously.

"Knock him out for twelve hours," Jupiter murmured for only them to hear, a smirk on her face.

"I like that idea," Jadeite said, grinning evilly.

"Use it wisely," she stated.

"Don't worry," Nephrite replied. "We will."

"And try not to be suspicious," she added.

"Okay! Would you go already?" Kunzite asked.

"All right, all right," Makoto sighed, turning. However, she faced them again one last time as Nephrite reached out to hold her back.

"Good luck, Mako-hime," he whispered softly to her, caressing her cheek gently. Then he followed his generals to their prince.

Makoto held a hand to her cheek, feeling the tingles, but something was missing. '_Duo..._' She turned and began to run back to catch up with her fellow Senshi. She stopped dead in her tracks when shouts were heard, ringing through the corridors.

"The prisoners have escaped! The prisoners have escaped!"

"Report to the Queen!"

* * * * *

"Nani?" the queen asked, making sure she heard right. "Did you say... they escaped?"

"Yes, my queen," said the soldier, who was down on one knee.

"Where is my daughter's court?" she demanded, about to rise from her throne.

"They are safe, your highness. I had checked on them before I came here. They are all in Serenity-hime's bedroom."

"Good," the queen commented, sitting back down. "Make sure they stay there. No one is to go in or out of that room, understand?"

"Yes, my queen. Except there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"The princess isn't with them."

"What?! Have the dungeons been searched?"

"Yes. We believe they took off for the nearest village and have vacated the prisons."

"I approve," she said. "Now go, and tell the rest of the guards to try and catch those fiends! And bring back my daughter!"

"Yes, your majesty," the soldier replied as he got up and walked out the door.

The Moon queen watched him leave, before rising from her throne and out a door. She was led into a large white circular room with elegant designs. She stepped forward toward a silver pedestal.

Queen Serenity stared at the holy jewel in its protective encasement. She punched the numbers in the panel by it, and the small dome separated, leaving the crystal open. She reached in and pulled it out, cupping it in her hands as it started to hover, glittering softly. She shut her eyes and felt the power radiating from it.

"Holy Ginzuishou, answer my plea," she prayed. "Tell me where my daughter is and let her forget these foolish antics. Let her see the true path of her destiny. Show her the way with Prince Endymion by her side. O-negai, Ginzuishou. O-negai..."

The shimmering crystal glowed brilliantly before dying out just as fast. The queen opened her eyes in disbelief and horror. She collapsed to her knees with the crystal still hovering slightly. Luna and Artemis entered and immediately rushed to her side.

"Your majesty? What's wrong?" Luna asked, worried.

"The Ginzuishou..." '_It refused me..._'

"Nani?"

"It's not responding..."

* * * * *

Jupiter frowned, just outside the throne room. She had heard the conversation that had passed between the soldier and the queen. She had not been inside her princess's bedroom. The soldier had obviously been mistaken. '_What is going on?_'

She jumped back as the soldier exited the room and spotted her under blonde bangs. She began to back away as he advanced on her, not saying a word. "Don't come near me," she stated in a warning tone.

The soldier stopped directly in front of her, and chuckled. "You know, Mako-chan..." he began as he lifted his head, meeting her eyes.

"Nani?!" She glanced at his front pocket, and something pink glinted in the hall's lights.

Cobalt blue eyes danced with merriment as the soldier's hands took out the pink object. "Disguise pens are pretty handy. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

  


   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Usagi@smcrossover.com



	8. Chapter 7 - Confession

***********************************  
Forbidden Love  
Chapter 7  
Authors: Usa-chan & Krys Yuy  
***********************************

Quatre smiled as Serenity appeared at their bars with Haruka and Michiru. "Does this mean you're coming with us?" 

Serenity nodded, "Hai… I… I can't stay here." Her eyes flickered to Heero's. "My Senshi have bought us some time… but we must hurry."

Haruka nodded, "Koneko, go with Michiru and wait for us in the shuttle. I'll get them free."

"Serenity-hime…"

Serenity's head shot up and she gasped. "P… Pl… Pluto!" She stuttered. "You're really Sailor Pluto…."

Duo frowned faintly, "Why are you so tounge-tired, Renity?"

Serenity swallowed, "You don't understand… No one from the royal family has seen her in person for at least five generations… why are you here?"

Wufei frowned faintly, "Are you here to take us back?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "Nani?" She shook her head confused, "What do you mean? Back to where?"

"It's alright, Serenity-hime. I'm not here to take them back just yet. I'm here to help you."

"World Shaking!"

The attacked blasted through the bars and the Gundam pilots walked through it with an awed expression on their faces. "How?" Duo asked Haruka.

Haruka smirked, "I'm a protector or Koneko-chan. You didn't think I'd be weaponless did you?"

Serenity grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him after her. "We must hurry… Okaasan is probably using the Ginzuishou."

"She isn't."

Serenity turned to Pluto once again startled, "She isn't?"

"No, since the crystal would bring you harm if it did as she bade it's not responding to her." Pluto formed a portal with her staff and smiled grimly, "This will lead you directly into the shuttle. We'll meet again, Serenity-hime."

Serenity impulsively hugged the older woman before practically dragging the silent Heero through the portal after her. Haruka watched all of the other pilots follow and paused to glance at Pluto, "Arigato, Setsuna."

"Keep her safe, Haruka."

"Of course," Haruka responded with a faint smile before she jumped through the portal. 

Pluto closed it and sighed her head bowed. 'This won't save you from what's to come but at least… at least you have a chance for happiness before it happens, hime.'

**

Serenity tugged a ring off her finger and threw it in the trash. She sat down in one of the shuttle's chairs and curling up into a ball finally let the impact of all the events hit her. Within just a few moments she was sobbing her heart out.

Duo motioned to Heero to go comfort her but Heero ignored him. "Renity?" Duo asked with a sigh. Only more sobs greeted his efforts and with a depressed sigh he turned and took a seat near a window of the shuttle. 

Heero finally couldn't take anymore of the soft sobs coming from the girl and sat beside her, "Serenity?"

Slowly so very slowly her light blue eyes met his. "… I… I never said thank you… A… Ari… Arigato, Heero." She shivered, her teeth chattering and she unconciously leaned against him, hiding her head. "If it hadn't been for …. for you…. I'd…" she sobbed against him for a moment and was startled when she felt a warm arm around her. 

"Cry, Serenity," Heero softly ordered. His voice was so soft not even Quatre had heard him. For a brief moment Heero was thankful that the other pilots had decided to vacate to the other side of the shuttle and leave him and Serenity alone. 

Serenity looked up and her eyes simply seemed to stare through him. "You saved me," she whispered softly. "If it hadn't been for you I would have died or even worse… that thing almost… he almost…" her face started to turn green and Heero took her into his arms gently rocking her until she once again sobbed into his chest.

"I won't let anything hurt you, Serenity," He whispered softly for her ears alone. "I promise to protect you…"

Serenity's eyes slowly rose. From what she knew of him all of his words and actions were completely out of character! "Arigato, Heero…" she whispered feeling a bright blush come onto her cheeks. 'He's being so kind and sweet…'

"Are you alright, Serenity?"

Serenity looked up and flushing nodded, "h… hai."

"Koneko?"

Serenity managed to get her face back into a normal shade and smiled slightly, "Hai?"

"Come up here for a moment…"

With a puzzled look on her face Serenity obeyed. Her eyes fell on a monitor and with a nervous gulp she pushed the blinking call button. "Minna…"

Venus smiled sweetly, "Are you okay, Serenity?"

"Hai, I am."

Venus flushed faintly and tried to look behind the princess. "And Quatre?"

Serenity giggled, "We're all fine, Minako-chan. What about all of you?"

The blonde turned scarlet, "We used that potion on Endymion… and your mother."

Serenity's jaw dropped. "You used it on Okaasan!"

Minako winced, "You don't understand, Serenity… we had to. She was trying to use the Ginzuishou and was about to order every shuttle near the moon grounded and to kill everyone but you."

"Kill?" Serenity asked startled her face paling. "Iie… Iie! IIE!!!!" She felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks and was about to argue with her guardian when a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and she was pulled against a warm body. "Heero," Serenity whimpered before turning and crying once more into his chest.

Heero stared at the solemn Venus for a moment and nodded. "Arigato for informing us." He turned off the communicator ignoring the watchful eyes of Haruka and picked the crying Princess up. 

Duo looked up as Heero re-entered that section of the shuttle and his eyes filled with worry as he saw Serenity. "Is she okay?"

Heero sat down with her and merely held her as she sobbed. "Her mother was about to order that all shuttles near the moon be brought down and when she was found that everyone else in the same shuttle should be killed."

Duo went a ghastly pale. "Ho… how could she order that?"

"She was about to. The others put that potion in her drink and she's out for twelve hours."

Serenity sniffled in his arms. "Heero?"

"Hnn…"

"Take me back."

Quatre's eyes went wide, "Nani?"

Serenity offered a weak smile. "I… I can't let Okaasan act like this. Something's wrong… She needs me."

"You know what will happen if you return, hime," Trowa calmly reminded.

Serenity winced and turned her attention away. "I know… but should I really sacrifice innocent people's lives for my happiness?"

Heero frowned faintly, "Yes."

Serenity blinked startled, "Nani?"

"You can't marry, Endymion, Serenity."

Serenity's heart skipped a beat and she felt color rise in her cheeks. 'Could he be… jealous?'

"He's right you know," Wufei agreed. "That dishonorable baka doesn't deserve you."

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed, "But… I can't let my kingdom fall to ruins because of my wishes…"

"Serenity…"

The princess of the moon once again turned her sparkling blue eyes to Heero. "Yes?" She wondered about the almost quiver in his words and fought to not become elated over it. Just because he sounded uncertain didn't mean he cared for her.

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Hai…" She excused herself from the others and followed Heero into the bathroom. She watched confused as he locked the door behind him then turned to her his prussian eyes almost seeming to show emotion.

"I love you."


End file.
